Ceaon, The Ocean Lover
by Glowfish36
Summary: Ceaon is a servant who hates nobles, and unknowingly, he meets the daughter and son of Queen Ella. When Prince Edward and Princess Melissa tell there secret What will happen? An added bonus, Ceaon is cursed
1. The one who shines, with blue eyes

This story is about a boy named Ceaon who is given the gift (!curse!) of obedience and truthful questions from Lucinda because she decides that all boys should have this gift because of an unpleasant interaction with a baby boy earlier on.

Well anyway, here is my story

Chapter 1

Patricia Stewards sat up heavily, grasping her husband's hand. She smiled happily at her beautiful son, who she held in her hands. Patricia had been kept up all night, having her very first child.

Looking up at her dear husband, Judean, she exclaimed, her eyes glittering, "So what should we name him, dear?" Judean grinned slightly then moaned playfully, "Not this again, I mean after a year you still haven't found a name for him?" Patricia laughed softly, like bells, and then leaned back and answered, " Of course I have."

She looked down at her son and smiled. The Baby's sea-colored eyes shone brightly on his face. Patricia sighed happily then said, "I was thinking about Jacob, what do you think dear?" Judean groaned, "Now honey, I know you love that name but our son must be different than all the stuck up snobs and higher rank servants-If you'll excuse me-"

Patricia thought of the up coming life for her son and sighed. She worked as a lowly servant in the castle ruled by King Rupert, Queen Primia, and their three sons, while her husband worked as a maker of fine armor and weapons.

Judean brought her back by exclaiming, "How about Ceaon!" Patricia was aghast, Ceaon? She looked up and opened her mouth to fight back, but was quickly stopped by the dreamy look in her husband's eyes. Dreamily he stated, "You know, its ocean mixed around. Doesn't his eyes look spectacularly alike too it?"

Patricia had to nod. Looking sleepily at her husband she muttered, "I give up…" before peacefully falling to sleep. Judean smiled at his wife and took little Ceaon into his hands. Setting Ceaon in his elfin made crib, Judean pulled back the curtains. Looking at the sunniest day they had had in months…….

--- Next day ---

Judean stirred to a loud, "Whhhhhahaaaaaaa…." Judean nearly jumped out of bed. Hopefully his wife had not been awakened by Ceaon. Putting his shirt on he practically flew to the next room, to find Patricia cuddling the baby.

"Patricia, I told you to go to rest." Patricia gave Judean exasperated glare, "Honey, I can't just leave him crying like that." Judean took Ceaon from Patricia and led her to her bed, but just as Patricia was settled the room started to shake and a loud –pop- was heard, sending smoke everywhere.

When the all the smoke had slowly drifted out the open window, there was a fairy standing in the middle of the room. Judean stared in shock at the fairy. He knew she must be a fairy because she had tiny feet. The fairy struck a pose, but when she saw the two people staring at her she demanded, "What?" then exclaimed, "Is there something on my shirt?" Patricia recovered first, "No, no I was just wondering, what might you be doing here?"

Instead of answering the question the fairy looked at the baby that was gently held in Judean's clasp. Horrified the fairy exclaimed, "It's a boy!" Judean's mouth fell open then stated, "Of course it's a boy. What did you expect, a frog? Who are you and what do you want?" Easily the fairy replied, "My name is Lucinda, and I am going to give your, lovely… baby a gift."

Lucinda grabbed Ceaon at arms length and stated dully, "I give you the gift of obedience and of answering questions truthfully, so that at least you might grow up to be a nice boy." Horrified Patricia screamed, "nooooo…" but it was too late. A purple glow surrounded Ceaon and he was transported to his crib, where Judean ran to hold him.

Lucinda sneered, "Hope he has a nice life….", then disappeared. Patricia and Judean lived with the horrible curse on their son for several years, although Ceaon got it slightly easier than any of the other boys because of his status as servant. He would have had to obey anyway, even if he didn't have the curse.

--- 12 years later ---

Ceaon was a skinny boy as he wasn't fed very well and the only think he liked about himself were his piercing blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He absolutely despised his name. Personally, he would have liked Jacobe better…his mother had told him everything…

----

Ceaon woke up suddenly and sat up. What had awoken him? Yawning, he turned his face to the side and nearly jumped. Right next to his ear was a robin. "Tweet….tweet," the sing-song voice of the robin called to him. Ceaon giggled when the robin sat on his stomach and Ceaon changed to bird speech, "Dorasle, what a good surprise, how is Mrs. S?""She's fine. I came by to tell you that it's holiday time again." Ceaon sighed then mumbled, "Already! I could have sworn that it happened a year ago."

Dorasle laughed, or as well as a robin could, "It was a year ago you nuttwit. It happens every year." Ceaon picked the robin up and went to the open window. Letting Dorasle fly away he said, "Goodbye Dorasle, have a good migration." As the bright red dot flew away, Ceaon leaned on his hand -he hated winter-. All his animal friends were migrating, what they called holiday time, or sleeping away and the lake was frozen and no swimming was available to him.

A loud bell rang, pulling him out of his sad thoughts. At least Dammion, his only human pal, stayed during the long winter. Again the bell rang signaling that he was late to servant duty. Ceaon slipped on the loose shirt and pants, that were the servants uniform, then he splashed his face with cold water and raced downstairs, hoping to meet his mother or Dammion before having to get everything ready for the new guests that would be arriving from Kyrria.

Ceaon was a fast runner and soon he arrived at the servant's dining hall. Ceaon dashed in and nearly bumped into Dammion who was exiting at that moment. Apparently Dammion had been carrying a large basket of clothes and it fell like confetti all around them. Blushing with embarrassment, Ceaon mumbled, "Sorry," before scrambling to put everything back together. Dammion appeared to be very cheerful and said, "No matter whatsoever," Excitedly Dammion continued, "Guess what!"

Ceaon raised an eyebrow, then followed Dammion to the laundry room. Dammion exploded and said, "King Char, Queen Ella, there two sons and their daughter…are coming to the palace for a year and for the first time!" Ceaon then understood, that was why everyone was so excited about these guests.

Ceaon spoke up, "Did you check the chart for duties today? I dreadfully hope I don't have to serve that awful count. You know he made me make his bed three times before it was perfect."

Dammion laughed, "Nah, I got scrubbing duty for the guests rooms and you got….." Dammion hesitated and Ceaon got scared for a moment, "You got…… Lady Danielle." Ceaon groaned, "Shoot, she's going t-" Ceaon stopped when Dammion exploded into laughter. Ceaon knew he had been tricked again.

"Whom do I really have then?" he asked. Dammion dumped the rest of the clothes into the basket then answered, "You get to help accompany the archers for two hours, then you come and scrub the dining hall with me." Ceaon sighed with relief then pumped the air with his hand and exclaiming, "Yes!"

Dammion waved a longing goodbye to Ceaon and disappeared up the staircase. Ceaon was glad; the archers were on of the easiest jobs there was to do. Making sure no one was about he sat on the rail, like if he was on a horse, then slid down, trying not to laugh with joy.

Ceaon skidded forward then realized he would surely be late if he didn't hurry. Running as fast as he could Ceaon finally caught the archers as they started to walk towards the fields. As he arrived a man shouted, "Hey look, water boy has arrived." Ceaon waved and stood next to a man waiting for a command.

The group walked for a while, chatting pleasantly. When they arrived at the grounds Ceaon sat next to the archers, and watched them commence their shooting. "Twang…" Ceaon followed another arrow…Bullseye. When the whistle blew, Ceaon raced to the arrows and pulled them all of the board. After handing them to the owner, Ceaon raced to the next, and the next, and the next, till he was exhausted with all the running. Slowly jogging back, Ceaon recognized the archer; he was always bullying him, for being a lower class. Ceaon carefully reached the man and was about to put the arrows in the pot when the archer tripped him, getting a laugh out of all the men who were watching.

Painfully, Ceaon picked himself up and put the arrows into the pot. As he walked back, the bully slapped at his bare legs with his bow. The stinging began but Ceaon ignored it. He would not show this bully the satisfaction of winning. Head held high, Ceaon walked back to his sitting spot, where he blinked hard several times.

The shooting went through three more times, were Ceaon was thoroughly abused by the mean archer. Finally, near the last few minutes, a kind man, Sir Rodolf, called Ceaon up. Uncertainly Ceaon walked to the man. As the other archers drank some water, Sir Rodolf said, "Would you like to learn the basics of bowing?" Ceaon gaped at the man, then, remembering his manners, he bowed and said, "Yes please!" "Alright, first you must hold your bow…" After explaining everything carefully Sir Rodolf said, "Stand up now."

The familiar spark of magic and before the pain started, Ceaon clambered up. Sir Rodolf handed Ceaon a slightly smaller bow and showed him how to hold it. Nodding, Ceaon held the bow carefully and put the arrow in position. Sir Rodolf said, "Hold the bow properly." Ceaon tried shifting his position, but soon felt the pain slowly fill him.

Ceaon squeaked, "How, sir?" Sir Rodolf touched Ceaon and put him in the right position, Ceaon sighed with relief, as the pain stopped. "Good, now try shooting." Ceaon pulled back the string as far as it would go then released. The arrow did a weird flop then fell to the ground; red with embarrassment Ceaon picked the arrow up and tried to block the laughs of the other men out of his head.

Sir Rodolf laughed then said, "That happened my first time too." Ceaon turned with amazement, "You joke?" Sir Rodolf shook his head then said, "All right, try that again." Sir Rodolf helped Ceaon step by step, and two hours later (Ceaon had missed his lunch) Ceaon could hit the target. Thanking the man over and over again, Ceaon escaped to his next assignment, with Dammion.

After arriving in the main hall Ceaon grabbed a mop and went as close to Dammion as he could get. "Dammion." Dammion turned his head at the noise, and soon they were both talking away about what had happened. They only parted when another servant realized they had been cleaning the same tile for over an hour. Despite Dammion's saying that it was the shiniest tile in the room, they were separated.

Later, Ceaon was glad to have been excused from the cleaning, but they were now stuck in classes until dinner. Ceaon shook Dammion awake; he was drooling on his desk. Apparently both boys agreed completely that classes were stupid. At the moment both were stuck in writing and reading class. Dammion and Ceaon knew how to do both. Soon Ceaon grew tired and started aimlessly doodlin all over the notebook in front of him and Dammion fell asleep again.

An hour later Ceaon and Dammion were able to eat dinner which they enjoyed immensely after the hard day. Ceaon lugged back to the room that he slept in with some other boys and to his surprise, he found his mother. "Mother, I've missed you, how are you?" Patricia looked worse for the wear with her baggy clothes and tired face.

"Just fine dear." she absentmindedly said. Ceaon hugged her. "Dear, how was your day?" "Oh it was great, Mother," Ceaon exclaimed, "I learned how to use a bow and I even hit the target!" Ceaon beamed proudly at his mother. She grinned back at him then anxiously said, "You didn't get hurt did you?" "Noo…Mother, I'm fine." Patricia tickled her son then hugged him again, "Hon, I want to tell you that your father and I discussed the weapons and we have decided that your father is going to teach you to ride a horse, although I know that you can, and use a sword, and much more." Ceaon danced a happy jig, then exclaimed, "But when will I have time mother?"

Patricia laughed at his disappointed face and said, "Not to worry, dear, we have it all planned out. After dinner you meet your father outside by the stables and you stay for an hour together." A happy Ceaon went to bed that night and slept peacefully next to his friend, Dammion.

--- Next Day ---

Ceaon slowly woke to the blasting of trumpets. Ceaon got out of bed and shivered as his feet touched the cold ground. After slipping on his uniform, Ceaon splashed some water over his face to realize. He usually woke up to the sound of bells not trumpets! They must signal the arrival of the Queen and King of Kyrria. Ceaon looked around to find most of the boys tiredly rubbing their eyes and getting dressed.

Dammion was still in bed and not moving. Ceaon jumped on his bed, startling Dammion awake, "Owwww… what'ya do that for?" Ceaon exclaimed, "The guests are arriving!" Dammion was not a morning person but Ceaon was. Dammion mumbled something. Ceaon looked around, most of the others were alert and were now checking the list of what they had to do for the day.

Then most left in a rush, others sulkily stalked out, not having a good job. Ceaon, grinning evilly grabbed a bowl of water and splashed it onto Dammion. The icy cold water made Dammion jump out of bed and shake himself like a dog. Ceaon ignored the cursing of his friend and checked the list. Running a finger down he spotted his name. He had the stables today and so did Dammion!

Turning around he exclaimed, "Dammion, we got the horses today!" Dammion grumbled, "Guess that makes up for that horrible wake up." Together they exited the dorm and found themselves facing the three rows of staircases, grinning evilly both boys looked at each other then grabbed a railing and raced down. Ceaon arrived first and skidded for a while before bashing straight into a boy that was about the same age as him and was wearing servant clothes. "I'm so sorry!" gasped Ceaon, "Are you all right?"

The boy was silent for a while, then answered, "It's all right. I'm fine." Dammion joined Ceaon and Ceaon asked, "Excuse me, but I haven't seen you around the castle?" The boy seemed to struggle about something then he said, "My uncle works here and I recently came." Dammion introduced them, "Well, I'm Dammion, and he is Ceaon, nice to meet you." Dammion put out his hand that the boy shook uncertainly.

Finally the boy said, "My name is….P- Edward." Ceaon nodded then said, "Well we'd love to talk but we got to go work, we've lagged long enough." Edward nodded then said, "Do you mind if I come with you?" Dammion frowned; he didn't really trust this guy. Ceaon answered, "Well, don't you have your own job?" Dammion looked at Edward closely. The boy got slightly whiter. "Well.. you see… t-they said since it's my first day, I don't have to work… Yes, that's it." Dammion could obviously see that was a lie, but apparently Ceaon was thick headed and he said, "Sure, follow us."

Ceaon walked for a little with both boys trailing behind him. Ceaon spotted Dammion glaring at Edward, and he vaguely wondered why. Ceaon broke the silence, "Have you seen the newcomers, Edward?" He seemed to have startled Edward but Edward answered quickly, "Well, no, I haven't, actually." Dammion glared at Edward then said, "I bet those nobles are all selfish and mean, just like the rest of them." Ceaon added, "Too right Dammion, too right." Edward added, when Ceaon looked at him, "I guess, but some can be good." "Pfff… those nobles are all the same, get me this, get me that, prepare my shoes," Dammion took on a high squeaky voice.

Ceaon giggled, "Imagine if we were to leave them alone in the forest. I bet they wouldn't last the night!" both Dammion and Ceaon started laughing, but Edward's face darkened and he fell silent. When the three boys had reached the stable; Ceaon grabbed a brush and started calmly but firmly brushing a dark horse, while Dammion grabbed a rake and started cleaning the opposite stall.

Edward stood, wondering what to do. Ceaon realized that Edward was just standing there a moment later, raising an eyebrow he said, "Well, aren't you going to do something?" Edward's head raised slightly and proudly then he said, "Of course, but I was just wondering what I should do first." Dammion spoke, "How about you feed the horses." Edward answered, "Sure." Ceaon pointed out which was the food bucket and told Edward exactly how much to put.

Edward picked up some hay and plopped it in front of all the horses, glad that he had an easy job. When all three boys had finished their tasks, Ceaon then put in new hay for the horses to stand on, Dammion cleaned the tack, and once again Edward didn't know what to do. "Let's see, Ed, you can…. I know, clean the horses' feet."

Ceaon picked up a pointy thingy and handed it to Edward who held it curiously. Ceaon went back to work. Edward entered a stall and tried to get the horse to lift up his leg. Five minutes later Edward was thoroughly mad at the stupid horse. This time Dammion asked Edward, "What's the matter now?" Angry, Edward yelled, "The stupid horse won't lift its foot."

Dammion showed Edward exactly how to do it then asked, "Haven't you already done this before, I mean, being a servant? We always learn that as a basic."

Edward angrily said, "Well, my sister is the good one at this, I hate animals!" Ceaon entered. He seemed a little angry, but coolly he asked, "Oh and why do you hate animals?" "Because, they're stupid, idiotic and brutal," Edward yelled. Ceaon leaned against the side, trying to recover his calm, finally he whispered angrily, "Well animals are worth ten times more than you."

Ceaon stormed back to another stall where he got some horses got frightened. Dammion glared at Edward and said, "What did you do that for? Ceaon loves animals, he has a special bond with them." Edward groaned. Already he was losing the only people that he could have a normal conversation with. Dammion then glared venomously at Edward and stormed off to talk to Ceaon.

Edward grabbed the horse's leg angrily and tried to pick it up. Apparently the horse could feel his disgust at him and anger. Edward tried pulling one more time, then yelled at the horse, "Get your stupid leg up." The horse slammed his hooves into Edward's side. Edward flew to the ground. Little stars floated around and Edward grabbed his side. Pain flashed through him as he touched his hurt side.

Edward lay there for a while before he felt a boy pulling him up. Edward stood up dizzily and stared back at the anxious face of Ceaon, "Are you alright?" "I'll live," Edward mumbled, embarrassment making his face turn slightly pink. Ceaon would have loved to leave the selfish boy alone, for hurting his animals, but he knew that Edward might be hurt badly.

Dragging Edward outside, he pushed Edward to the ground and a few minutes later brought back Dammion who was slightly annoyed at having to heal the person that had hurt his best friend. "Dammion is very good at healing, but it might hurt." Ceaon explained.

Dammion knelt beside Edward and said, "Take off your shirt." Edward pulled his shirt off one handed and Dammion grabbed it and ripped it to pieces. Looking up, Dammion said, "Ceaon, get some water." Ceaon felt the twang of magic and quickly got up to get some of the water inside the stables. When he got back Dammion cleaned the bruise and tied the strips of shirt onto Edward, who then sat up and leaned against a tree. The three boys sat in silence for a while then Edward turned to Ceaon and said, "Sorry for hurting your feelings, and thank you, both of you, for helping me."

Ceaon sat silently, for a while (He wasn't one to talk). "I'll go get our lunch, that Megan packed," Dammion said. Ceaon exclaimed, "Yes please, I'm starved!" Edward grinned, his stomach grumbling, Ceaon and Edward laughed heartily. Soon all three boys were eating there lunch silently, but rapidly.

Ceaon was the first to notice with his great hearing. "Someone's coming," Ceaon said warily. As all three boys squinted to see who was approaching, Ceaon saw a girl (twelve years old?), wearing men's clothing and riding freely on a beautiful, pure unicorn, with no saddle or bridle; her hair all over the place. Ceaon stared in wonder at the girl and her unicorn. Edward grinned, as he recognized his sister, while Dammion opened his mouth to yell about the upcoming barrier.

Ceaon watched the girl approach the barrier at full speed and gracefully the unicorn left the ground, landing perfectly on the other side. The unicorn slowly dropped to a trot, then started walking towards them. Painfully, Edward stood up and shouted, "Mel!" The girl jumped off easily and led the unicorn to them. Edward raced up to the girl and whispered something to her, that neither Dammion nor Ceaon could hear.

Mel walked up and introduced herself. Her beautiful voice seemed to sing, "My name is Melissa, and I'm guess you've met my annoying twin brother Edward." Edward poked her in the stomach and said, "I am not annoying." Melissa nodded knowingly and said, "No...no of course not. You're just a prat."

Dammion stood up and introduced them. " I'm Dammion and he's Ceaon and-" the tower bell rang signaling class time for younger servants. Ceaon continued, "and we're going to be late for class, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Edward, Melissa" The two boys ran off to spend the next two hours studying about useless languages.

Meanwhile Edward turned to Melissa and said, "Just please promise not to tell them about me being the prince. They would probably hate me forever." Princess Melissa raised an eyebrow and said, "They wouldn't hate you." Edward, or Prince Edward, shook his head, "They would, I heard them talking about nobles." Prince Edward sighed and plopped on the ground. Princess Melissa quietly said, "They would hate you more for not telling them." With those words, Princess Melissa walked to the stables, leaving Prince Edward to think for himself….

--- ---

Well, hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Bruises all over!

Hope you like my story

Chapter 2

Ceaon gazed openly at his father. The man was as quick as lightning with a sword. Ceaon shivered, but took no notice; he couldn't believe he had never noticed his father's skill with a sword!

Ceaon was glad that those boring lessons had finally ended, but poor Dammion, for falling asleep again he wasn't allowed outside of the grounds for a week! Judean stopped his demonstration and came over to Ceaon handing him a wooden sword.

"Now I want you to stand in this position with your feet shoulder width apart and the sword attached to your belt." Ceaon copied his father's stance and tucked the wooden sword inside his belt; certainly, he was disappointed that he couldn't have a real sword, but at least he got to learn. Judean slightly pushed Ceaon to the right and Ceaon tipped over, "Ouch, father, what did you do that for?" Ceaon exclaimed.

Judean answered, "Because, number one, your feet weren't shoulder width apart and you weren't listening to me." Ceaon stood up and replied, "It's because I though I heard something over there, but it's nothing, and I really was listening." Judean nodded wisely, "Right….."

Again Judean showed Ceaon how to stand properly. When Ceaon had gotten the right position Judean spoke, "I know this sounds funny, but I think one of the hardest things in swordsmanship is to correctly take out your sword."

Ceaon burst out laughing, "no way!" Judean pretended being hurt then said, "You try it." Ceaon observed his father easily slide his sword out, and then tried.

It was disastrous; Ceaon grabbed the sword and pulled at it, but found it was quite hard and tugged at he sword, to his surprise it swung out and he dropped it. Trying to grab the slippery sword, he tripped on it and went flying. A joyful laugh made Ceaon turn around to find his father leaning on a tree trunk laughing so hard he could barely breath.

Ceaon picked up the wooden sword and poked his father with it, "Oyy, its not funny, you said it would be hard." Judean swatted the sword away and wiped his tears. Regaining his calm he said, "let's try that again, shall we?"

Grumbling about his father, Ceaon got back into ready stance and, one hour later, was able to wield a sword properly. As father and son walked to the castle, Judean said, "Ceaon, to get stronger, you need to do 50 push ups every morning and 50 sit-ups, too.

Also, you should do……." A dark figure chuckled quietly with longingness. Up on a nearby tree was Prince Edward. Edward sighed and wondered what it would be like to have a father as close as Ceaon and his father were. Edward put his head against the trunk and sighed again, feeling a small tear appearing. Furious with himself Edward rubbed the tear away and smeled the wonderful smell of redwood trees.

Edward moved further out and sat in the middle of the strong and sturdy branch, his legs on one side. Edward remembered the fall Ceaon had made while trying to use his sword. Edward had been taught all that when he was six, not by his father, but by a knight. Edward would have sighed again but at that moment a cat like figure jumped onto the branch. Edward was so surprised he swung backwards.

Remembering his lessons, Edward caught himself by his feet but then his leg grip slipped and he fell, hard. Twice in the day, he saw little stars floating in front of him. The figure that had scared him jumped off and caught herself by the branch with her hands, then gracefully landed. As Edward focused on the figure he realized it was Melissa.

"Melissa…what did you do that for? You scared me half to death!" Melissa held out her hand, but Edward pulled her down and soon, the two were wrestling on the ground. Finally Edward pinned Melissa down and named himself winner. Standing up, he brushed his hands.

Melissa stood up and yawned, "Well, after this emotional day, I'm going to bed!" "Well how about a race, my dear twin?" Edward asked. "But why not? Ready," Melissa stepped forward, "steady….." giggling, she raced off and Edward shouted after her, "Cheater!" Edward swiftly followed but arrived second at his room. Melissa stuck out her tongue at him, then she curtsied and entered her room.

Edward bowed to her and entered his room. As he closed the room he noticed Mandy, his palace cook (she came along), with a bottle of tonic. Edward groaned, but still took the medicine. Mandy gasped when she saw his bruised wrist. "Edward, really, how did you go and break your wrist?" "Well, you could blame Melissa, but I didn't think I'd broken it." Mandy applied some cream to his wrist, wrapped it, and then made him drink a dose of another healing potion.

Looking sternly at Edward, she said, "Have a good night. I'll be waiting tomorrow with your tonic." Mandy left the room. Edward swallowed as much water as he could, then climbed into bed and fell asleep…….

------ Next Day ------

Ding…ding…ding… Ceaon rubbed his tired eyes and wished that there was a snooze button, but he knew well enough that if he didn't get up now, he wouldn't have enough time to eat breakfast. Ceaon sat up like a zombie then, getting out of bed, he stumbled to the water bucket. Ceaon only fully woke up when the freezing water splashed onto him. He leaned down to start his 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups, but found that his feet were like mush after yesterday's workout.

Nevertheless, Ceaon slowly did his stretches. A few minutes later, Ceaon stood up, rubbing his painful back. Then Ceaon drowsily pulled on his hat… (Wait…since when did he have a hat?) Ceaon looked at his "hat" and found it was actually his pants. A laugh startled him out of his thoughts, "Nice hat Ceaon!" Ceaon turned around to find his mother laughing. Red tinted his face and he quickly pulled on his pants properly. Grumbling he stated, "I was just tired, but Mother, why are you in the boy's dorms?" Ceaon tried not to awake others but some of the boys were staring at his mother in confusion. She replied, "So now I can't see my boy anymore? Well, I just wanted to see how the lessons were holding out." "They're a lot of fun, but it's quite painful!" exclaimed Ceaon.

Patricia smiled and waved her hand, then walked out of the room. Ceaon turned back to his pile of clean clothes and threw on a shirt, hoping it wasn't too late to eat breakfast. He then walked to the scroll of paper and found his name; he had horse duty again! Frowning, Ceaon thought, "We normally never get the same job two days in a row. Oh well." He didn't mind after all.

Ceaon searched for Dammion's name and grimaced. Dammion had Lady Vanessa, a picky lady who ran dancing class. Ceaon was about to walk away when he thought to check for Edward's name. Turning back, Ceaon traced his finger to the E's. After vainly searching the whole column, Ceaon could still not find Edward's name. Ceaon shrugged. Edward probably still didn't have to work. Ceaon went back to his bed and looked for Dammion, who he found splashing water on his face.

Jogging up to Dammion, he said, "You're not going to like this, but you got Lady Vanessa again." Dammion froze but then asked, "What about you?" "I got the stables again!" Ceaon exclaimed, then, on second though added, "Except you can't have a job two days in a row, it's strange." Dammion groaned with longing, "Lucky you! Although I have to agree with you, it is strange that you got it again." "Dammion, do you want to spy on the nobles, we might see our guests, then we can head to our well earned breakfast." Licking his lips Dammion answered, "Sure!"

Ceaon followed Dammion down a row of stairs then through a small door. Then finally, Ceaon pulled a flap open and he looked into the tiny window to try to find Queen Ella. Ceaon didn't need the nudge from Dammion to see the Queen, in all her splendor and beauty. Ceaon gasped. She was lovely! "Dammion, can you see Queen Ella's two sons and daughter?" Ceaon squinted looking at the two empty places next to the queen. "Well I see a guy that looks royal enough, he must be the oldest son.

He's sitting right next to King Char. Ceaon looked at the spot, and sure enough there was a guy in a red, velvet suit looking high and mighty. Ceaon nearly jumped as he felt someone poke him, but found it was only Dammion, hungry for breakfast. "Dammion, do you know were Queen Ella's other kids are? It's bad for royalty to be late." Dammion pondered the question thoughtfully then answered when they had entered the servants dining room, "They must be…..excused?"

Ceaon shrugged and grabbed a few slices of bread. He then pulled Dammion and they went to eat by the open window, where the ocean lay. Sighing, Ceaon said, "When do you think we can swim again?" Dammion followed Ceaon's gaze and said, " In a few months. Don't be impatient, Ceaon."

Ceaon turned back to his bread and muttered, "Yeah….yeah." Silently, the two friends ate. Ceaon stood up and waited for Dammion to drink his water, then said, "Well, I'll see you tonight, errr…I mean tomorrow." "Yeah… I guess." Ceaon tapped Dammion on the back; as though wishing him good luck, then headed downstairs, while Dammion headed to the third floor. Ceaon walked slowly, observing the beautiful painting of the sea, which had been set next to some armor. Ceaon could just picture himself, diving into the sea.

The cool water flowing around him, and then he would take another dive off shadow cliff. –Bash- Ceaon was startled out of his thoughts when he bashed into- Queen Ella. Ceaon's eyes opened wide, then remembering his manners he mumbled, "Sorry," and bowed as low as he could, which didn't turn out to be the best thing because he tripped and fell to the ground. Face flaming, he pulled himself up, mumbled another apology, then raced to the exit, head bowed. Even worse, he heard the Queen chuckle quietly; the shame of it all! Ceaon shoved the tall door open and stormed outside.

He walked for a while then looked up when he heard voices and paled visibly when he saw the mean, noble bully, talking with another group of nobles. Ceaon bowed his head, hoping they wouldn't see him, he moved to the left; no such luck! "Hey donkeybrain, come here," The bully yelled. Ceaon bit his lip and approached, head still bowed, hands behind his back. "Did you not know you must pay 10 coins to walk near us?"

Ceaon looked up and replied, "No, I don't have too." The bully retorted, "Well guess what! You gotta pay us. 'Cause your nothing but a lowly slave." Eyes flaming, Ceaon gritted his teeth and said, "You should stop ordering people about." The rest of the group laughed and the bully said, "Ohhhhhh…. What are you going to do about it? Throw a rag at me?" The group laughed even more, but Ceaon was trying to hold back the punch. The bully continued, "The mouse lost its tongue!"

Ceaon closed his eyes, then made to walk off. The bully threw a punch and Ceaon was not fast enough to block it, down he went. Ceaon pulled himself up and was about to yell at the bully when he commanded, "Now kiss my feet, slave." Ceaon could have yelled in frustration as his magic took control of him and he bowed down and kissed the bully's foot, but then, just to get back at him, he spat on the shoe. By now the rest of the group were lying on their backs, laughing.

Ceaon drew back his fist then punched the bully right on the nose. The bully's nose started bleeding badly, but completely ignoring it, the bully threw himself on Ceaon and started punching and kicking every spot available. Ceaon stood no chance, as the bully was stronger, bigger, and angrier. Ceaon could do only one thing, run. Despite his many bruises and twisted ankle?

Ceaon threw another punch at the bully, which pushed the bully off of him, then he raced to the stables, the nobles laughter following him the whole way. Ceaon entered the stables and used his shirt to mop up his bloody nose. Spotting a nearby mirror, Ceaon looked at it. He didn't seem to be looking at himself anymore, but a filthy rag. His whole face was covered in bruises and most of his body was starting to grow bruises, too.

Ceaon looked at the positive side and decided that at least he hadn't broken anything. Ceaon grabbed a brush and carefully made his way into Thunder's stable. He was a dangerous horse, but was a good fighter and runner, so he had been kept. Gingerly, Ceaon approached Thunder and gently brushed him. At first thunder stamped his feet, but as Ceaon continued gently, the horse calmed. As Ceaon was combing Thunder's long mane, a door slammed and footsteps approached.

Ceaon froze, hoping no one would see, he moved closer to the back of the stable, trying to make himself as tiny as possible. Thunder looked quite puzzled at Ceaon's tactics, but stayed quite still, feeling a scared emotion from Ceaon. The stall was opened and Edward warily stepped inside. Finally, he exclaimed, "Ceaon what are you doing? And…what happened to you?" Ceaon pulled himself up quickly, which startled thunder, who moved backwards, crashing into Edward. Ceaon pulled Thunder towards him and tried calming him down. It eventually worked, but thunder was still wary of the new visitor.

Ceaon ignored Edward and grabbed another brush to begin brushing a gentle mare horse. "Ceaon, look at me." Ceaon groaned, slowly turned his face towards Edward, trying to resist the dreadful magic. "Ceaon what happened to you and what were you doing before?" Ceaon mumbled, "I was brushing the horse and I ot in a tiny fight with…Dammion." Ceaon felt horrible lying about poor Dammion, but he didn't want anybody to know about the nobles.

Edward shook his head and demanded, "Tell me the truth Ceaon." Ceaon could have yelled in frustration, not again! "I…was….scared….it….was…another…..noble…..coming," Ceaon was growing red with pain, but he kept fighting the EVIL curse "and….some…..nobles…..started…a…fight. Now you know, so leave me alone!" Ceaon turned around and friskly brushed the gentle mare named Ileana. Edward was shocked, "Ok, ok, you know you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." Ceaon quietly grumbled, "Yes, you did," but Edward heard. "What do you mean? It's not like I made you." Ceaon kept brushing the horse, trying to think up an answer, then he answered, "yes you did, now go away. I have chores to do."

Edward shrugged his shoulders then asked, while showing his bandaged wrist, "Well…um, me and my sister wanted to help you with the horses 'cause I broke my wrist and can't do much work for a long time." Ceaon looked up then sighed, "Fine, you and your sister can help, but stay away from Thunder, he probably remembers you from yesterday." Understandment filled Edwards face, "He was the horse that was acting meanly to me!" Ceaon passed Edward and walked out to the next stable, where, to his surprise Melissa was gently brushing the horse.

Scratching his head, Ceaon greeted Melissa, "Oh, hi Melissa, I didn't hear you come in." Edward slid next to Ceaon and added, "She has feet as quiet as a cat." Melissa nodded calmly, then turned around, to gasp in shock when she saw Ceaon's bruised face.

Ceaon looked at the ceiling, hoping she wouldn't ask the same question Edward had. "What happened Ceaon?" Ceaon sighed and answered dully, not even trying to fight the annoying curse, "I got in a fight with stupid nobles, that's all, now please stop asking."

Melissa frowned at Ceaon then replied, "Well, after we finish work, just before lunch, I'll bring you to Mandy, she can cure anything." Ceaon nodded vaguely then leaned on the wall waiting for someone to say something. "How about we clean every stable, and brush all the horses as a race?" Edward enthusiastically exclaimed. Ceaon stepped in, "Today is…Wednesday, and so we have to bring the horses out for exercise after." Ceaon then grabbed a brush and went to the next stall were the trio spent the next two hours carefully cleaning every stall.

- - - Two hours later - - -

Ceaon stretched his tired muscles, then grabbed the Thunder's reins, followed by Edward and Melissa. When they arrived at the fields, Ceaon warily approached Thunder and jumped on. As expected, Thunder attempted several times to buck Ceaon off, but had no success because Ceaon was a great rider. Ceaon then turned around at Melissa and Edward, to find Edward as far as the reign would let him away from the gentle Ileana, while Melissa was crossly trying to make Edward get closer. Ceaon jumped off Thunder and tied him to the trunk of a tree then approached Melissa.

"Hey Edward, I'd like to get going now," Melissa growled. " Edward leaned even further away from the horse, " Uh... yeah give me a minute, I've never rode bareback before." Melissa formed a fist, showing how angry she was then put her hands in the air and turned towards her horse, muttering, "Prick head." Ceaon scratched his head and went to pat Edwards' horse's mane, were the quiet horse seemed lean into the touch.

Ceaon looked up and addressed Edward, "Come on Edward, horses aren't that bad." Edward nodded weakly, "Sure……okay…I can do this." Edward slowly inched towards Ileana and when he could touch her, he slowly laid a hand on her. After much persuasion on the part of Edward, Ceaon pulled and tugged him on Ileana, who stood calmly and still. Edward seemed to get over his scariness of horses when he was sitting on the horse. Still recovering, Edward weakly mumbled, "Thanks."

Ceaon turned back to Thunder, and to his horror, he found Thunder nibbling at his rope, already half chewed. "Thunder! Stop chewing, you stupid horse." Exasperated, Ceaon undid the eaten reins and climbed onto Thunder, who then burst into a gallop. Ceaon tightened his grip on the reins and mane, knowing fully well Thunders tactics. Melissa easily caught up to him, but Ileana started galloping to catch up to Thunder and Rainbow. Edward didn't seem to be used to having no saddle, because he nearly toppled off.

Ceaon nudged Thunder to a slow trot and he rounded back to Ileana, where Edward was disgustedly wiping off mud from his outfit and then painfully trying to get back onto Ileana, to show his laughing sister that he wouldn't give up. Edward then followed in silence. Ceaon trotted a few laps then repeated the exercises with several other horses.

Finally, they arrived at the jumping horses: Leila, Star, and Princess. Ceaon led Melissa and Edward to a different field, where a series of bars had been set up. "All right, all we need to do is make them trot a lap then jump those four bars," Ceaon pointed to four long bars near the middle of the field, "but, we have to do this pretty quickly because lunch brake starts in ten minutes." Melissa nodded and they jumped on the three horses. Ceaon took off, running his lap easily, then, Melissa caught up to him and Ceaon spotted Melissa's flowing hair in the wind, with her loose cloths blowing around her.

Ceaon nearly fell off the horse when Star jumped the first bar because his thoughts were clearly not on jumping at all. Ceaon shook his head and concentrated on the next bar. Closer they approached, then hop he was slightly lifted off the saddle. A few more leaps later and Ceaon had past the next four bars and was slowly walking back to the opening, where he had to rub Star's legs carefully.

Melissa joined him and together they argued about which breed of horses was the fastest, until a ruffled Edward joined them, limping slightly. Melissa broke of the conversation and exclaimed, "Really Edward, you better let Mandy check you, too," then turning back to Ceaon she added, "How much times you think he's fallen today? 20, 30, 40?" Edward rubbed his butt then pulled Princess towards the stables, ignoring Melissa. Melissa's eyes twinkled and she cheekily exclaimed, "We should do this tomorrow!"

Ceaon chuckled, "I would but you are never supposed to do two jobs in a row and even then I don't think it's very fair to Dammion." Edward slowed down and waited for Melissa and Edward to catch up, "We can easily get you…and if you want to, Dammion to do this every day." Ceaon frowned, "What….how?" Edward's eyes widened but luckily Melissa answered for him, "You know, we can ask some of the higher servants. It's easy." Ceaon let it go and shrugged. They walked quietly a little further then Edward said, "You know, it's not my fault I kept falling. It's just that I'm not used to going bareback."

Again Ceaon frowned, "How else would you ride? I know for a fact you have learned how to ride a horse." Edward replied, "Using a saddle, of course. Why?" Ceaon's frown deepened, "But only nobles can use saddles, us servants don't have a high enough rank to ride on saddles." Edward thought quickly and replied, "Well, my uncle is of the lowest noble class but our parents are servants, so my uncle let us borrow a few saddles over the summer."

Ceaon nodded and was about to ask another question when they arrived at the stables, which saved Edward from being questioned. Ceaon double-checked that all the stables were clean then joined Edward and Melissa back to the castle. When they arrived at the castle, Melissa led Edward and Ceaon to the third floor. Ceaon was quite confused now, "Why were they at the nobles and higher class floor?"

Melissa opened a door and they found themselves in a room furnished well, were a lady was sitting, knitting a sweater. "Mandy, Edward and our friend Ceaon need to be checked for their various injuries." Ceaon knew he was in front of a very high servant if she was allowed to live in the noble section so he bowed low. A sharp blow to the head made him look up and Mandy exclaimed, "No, no, lad none of that, but Edward, really you can't spend a day without getting hurt!" "Yes, yes Mandy." Edward mumbled.

Mandy pulled Edward towards her and spoke, "So where did you get hurt this time?" "Not really bad, just my foot which lovely Thunder stepped on and I'm sure I have an enormous bruise from trying to jump that log thingy." Mandy pulled off Edward's shirt and quickly applied some green cream onto the slowly ebbing bruise. Then after giving Edward his shirt back, she tutted loudly seeing his swollen foot.

After wrapping Edward's foot, she pulled Ceaon closer, grimacing slightly when she saw his bruised face. "Ay we'll be needin' lots of cream for you. What happened to your face?" Ceaon's magic twanged and Ceaon mumbled, "Some nobles got into a fight with me." Mandy nodded and dabbed a lot of cold cream on Ceaon's face. "Good, at least your normal face color is coming back, now take of your shirt." Ceaon pulled of his shirt, strangely hoping that Melissa wasn't looking.

Mandy rolled her eyes and dabbed even more cream onto Ceaon. "Anywhere else?" she asked. "Just my left ankle, Ma'am." Ceaon quickly pulled his shirt back on, shifting uneasily when the cream stuck to his shirt. When Mandy finished wrapping his ankle, the lunch bell rang loudly. Ceaon thanked Mandy kindly, then exited the room, followed by Melissa and Edward. Ceaon walked down a row of steps, then Melissa asked, "Oh, Ceaon, I promised my uncle that Edward and I would eat with him.

You don't mind do you?" "Nah, I still got Dammion to talk to, well, bye guys, seeya tomorrow." Ceaon waved goodbye and ran the rest of the way to the dining room, hoping to find Dammion quickly. He entered the room and spotted Dammion wearily sitting near a corner of the room, eating potato stew. "Dammion! It's great to see you!" Dammion looked up and tiredly waved at Ceaon.

Ceaon joined Dammion and Dammion noticed his bruises and asked, "Gee, what happened?" "Just some nobles I ran into." "Oh, that bully! Ouch, I pity you." "It was okay." Dammion yawned loudly, which started Ceaon off, "Dammion, you better not fall asleep in history again." Dammion nodded and finished his bowl of stew quickly when the horrible bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Dammion stood up, pulling Ceaon to his feet, were the two friends went to history class followed by etiquette class, which finally lead to the second class of swordsmanship with his father. Ceaon went to bed happy and content, while Edward, at the same time, was having a talk about a few things with his mother.

"Edward dear, please, I would like to know what's going on. First, you start wearing a servants outfit, then you want a certain Ceaon and Dammion to get horse duty every day." Edward sighed then decided to tell his mother part of the truth. "Mother, it's just that Melissa and me have made friends with some servants named Dammion and Ceaon." Ella rolled her eyes teasingly, "Well, if you really want to, then I can make a few things happen. Good night dear." Ella kissed Edward on the head and sent him off to bed.


	3. Pink all over? I'm dooommmedd

Chapter 3

Once more the hated bell rang loudly, waking Ceaon from his lovely dream. Ceaon opened one eye, seeing others drowsily sitting up, yawning, or rubbing their eyes. He pushed himself up with his hand and waited for the world to stop spinning. Ceaon rubbed his bruised ribs and yawned loudly, still trying to fight the overpowering sleep. Dammion then bounced up, completely baffling the poor Ceaon.

Wildly patting Ceaon on his shoulder, Dammion shouted, "I can go outside again!" Then, face beaming, Dammion exploded in a funny jig. Meanwhile, Ceaon stood up painfully, (he still felt the combined injuries from his fathers work-out and his fight) and stumbled towards the water jug. Dammion followed Ceaon the whole way, still dancing. Ceaon splashed his face with some water, then, since it wasn't working, he took the bucket and poured it over his head, splashing Dammion in the process. "Um…thanks for the early shower?" Dammion shook out his shirt.

Ceaon stretched loudly, then replied, "Sorry, I was just trying to wake myself. Congrats on getting out of trouble, Edward and Melissa said they would help you."

Dammion slowly nodded, a frown on his face, "You know, I don't like that boy. The girl's fine, pretty quiet too, but-"

Ceaon shrugged it off and pulled on some clean clothes, while talking to Dammion, "Have you checked what we have today?"

"Yep, before lunch we have to go take our bath, then we have the rest of the day free!" Ceaon cheered and together they set off to the boys bath.

- - -

After the warming bath, Dammion and Ceaon were found bundled up in raggedy blankets, sitting on a tall apple tree, talking. "Can't you see Edward has been lying to you about tons of things?" Dammion asked.

Ceaon seemed hurt and replied stiffly, "Dammion, stop accusing him, he and his sister are really nice."

Dammion shook his head tiredly, "You never believe me when I try to tell you something important."

Ceaon sighed and brushed away the leaf from his hair, "Let's pretend you're right, and I don't believe you, but, if you are right, so what if Edward and Melissa lie about a few things, it's not going to change the world. Hey, I'll admit it, almost all of us have probably lied a few times."

Dammion moved position slightly and rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Can't you see that for all we know, those guys could be nobles? Remember we started discussing how nobles were all snobs in front of Edward, and he looked all miffed out." Ceaon exploded into laughter, gripping his ribs tightly.

"Ha…ha…that's the best…Edward and Mel- ha…ha.." Ceaon leaned against the tree trunk and wiped his eyes.

Dammion glared at Ceaon, "It could be true."

Ceaon yawned then replied, "You know Dammion, I hope you don't like Edward just because he was kind of mean to me, although he didn't know, on the first day."

Dammion snorted loudly, "It is not because of that! I just don't like him because he lies to us so often." Ceaon nodded absent-mindedly. Dammion shrugged, "Well, if you don't believe me, fine…this is really off-topic, but have you ever tried lying to someone?"

Ceaon felt his magic slowly begin to build up as he thought of what he should answer back. Finally, he blurted out, "Yes." After all, he had tried to lie to someone, he just hadn't succeeded.

Dammion asked, "Try lying to me, a random lie."

Ceaon quickly answered, "Nah, let's not." For a minute Ceaon though he had broken the stupid curse, but he realized the way Dammion had told the command –to try- it wasn't an actual command.

"Come on Ceaon, don't be a spoil sport. We can make a game out of it, I try to guess if you're lying or not." Ceaon didn't understand why Dammion wanted to play such a stupid game.

"Do we have to?" Ceaon leaned back against the trunk.

Dammion sighed, "Well, if you really don't want to." The two boys sat in silence for a while, both thinking about something.

Finally, Dammion looked up and quietly said, "I feel really guilty," Ceaon looked up, and met his eyes. "Instead, of asking you like a friend should, I tried to trick you into finding out why you never lie and always obey to people." Dammion looked down shamefully. Ceaon blanched, this was not turning out well. If he told Dammion, would Dammion use that power over him like the many nobles and higher-ranked servants did? Ceaon shook his head and mentally slapped himself. Dammion was his best friend; he would never do such a thing!

Still, Ceaon hesitantly opened his mouth and started talking. "Dammion? I want to tell you the reason why I never lie and obey people, but you can't tell anyone."

Dammion looked up and blurted out, "You don't have to. I don't mind."

Ceaon shook his head and answered, "As a friend I should have told you a long time ago. It starts when I was a baby and a fairy named Lucinda….."

------ The story ends-----

"…so I'm cursed with obedience and truth." Dammion sat still, staring at Ceaon with his eyes wide. Ceaon uncomfortably sat in the Dammion's gaze then mumbled, "Please don't tell anybody."

Dammion scratched his neck uncertainly and answered, "Sure, but can I try something?"

Ceaon frowned lightly and replied, "If it isn't dangerous."

Dammion nodded and said, "'Kay, um…lift up your right arm." Ceaon felt a small spark of magic and he obediently lifted up his right hand. Dammion had a look of understanding on his face then he sadly exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if it was true, but what a pain to have that stupid curse following you around."

Ceaon grinned and said, "It's fi-….err I mean it doesn't kill me."

Both boys jumped as a feminine voice was heard, " Boo!" Ceaon turned around swiftly and found Melissa's eyes staring back at him, full of malice. Melissaa giggled and asked, "Why is your hand up?" Ceaon tried tugging at it then looked at Dammion, pleading for him to do something.

Dammion quickly said, "Ceaon, put your hand down," while trying to joke about it.

Ceaon's hand shot down and he badly joked, "We were…umm…playing a game!"

Melissa nodded vaguely and whispered, making both boys lean in, "I'm hiding from my brother, who isn't to happy that I put mushrooms in his sandwich."

Dammion burst out laughing but was stopped by Melissa who slapped her hand over his mouth. "Oh…sister dearest, come here! I've got a nice juicy mushroom sandwich for you." Melissa put her finger over her mouth and scampered up the tree. Dammion shot a glance at Ceaon both trying to keep in their laughter.

A few minutes later they found out what Melissa was doing: throwing pinecones at Edward. "Ouch…ouch…you dreaded...ouch...sister…I'll get…OUCH…you back for this!" Ceaon burst out laughing, gripping the tree tightly. The pinecones stopped coming down and Edward looked up in outraged mockery. Hand on heart, Edward fell to the ground, yelling, "You're in this too? My life is over!" The next four hours were spent attacking each other with pinecones.

-----Dinner time------

Both Edward and Ceaon were leaning on each other gasping for breath from all the laughing while Dammion and Melissa were making up more jokes.

"Umm…what does a rhino drink in winter?" …Dooooooooonnnggggggg...Ceaon toppled over when Edward stood up and yelled, "Thank the gods! We're saved, it's dinner time." Melissa and Dammion raced off grinning. Ceaon jumped up and together they raced off to their well-earned dinner. As soon as they entered the hall Edward and Melissa sadly waved goodbye and they raced off to have dinner with their uncle again.

-----After dinner-----

Ceaon and Dammion sneaked out the room with their mouth full of food, laughing at their easy theft. Ceaon collapsed against the wall and sat down, munching on his piece of bread. Dammion swallowed and sat next to Ceaon, relaxing against the wall. "Umm…Ceaon, I was wondering…do you…think your dad could teach me how to use a sword?" Dammion paused then started rambling, "I saw your dad and you yesterday and since my dad has never even touched a sword I don't think there is much hope for me."

Ceaon nodded, "Of course, I'm sure my dad won't mind, in fact, it's around time to go meet him. Are you free now?" Dammion nodded, a gigantic smile on his face. Together they marched off down the stairs and to the courtyard, where Ceaon's dad greeted them. "Hi, Dad! I was wondering if Dammion could train with me?"

Ceaon's dad nodded and replied, "Why not?"

Ceaon and Dammion exchanged grins then Ceaon asked, "Dad, out of curiosity, have you been anywhere near the royal people that came?"

The man's slight smile turned into a look of concentration and he replied, "I have, actually, I met the oldest son, Prince Jason. Now don't look at me like that, Ceaon, I know you don't like nobles but Jason's a nice guy, he came in to buy and sword, what an honor! We chatted a little then he left. He may look like a snotty king on the outside, but he's actually really nice in the inside."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say!"

Judean turned around then picked two wooden swords from the rack. "Here you go you two. Now first I will teach Ceaon the raising block, then I will catch Dammion up on everything, got it?" At first Ceaon had trouble with putting the block and stance together, but eventually he got it. Dammion, on the other hand, took twice as long to learn the first few stances and the raising block. Ceaon mopped his brow with a long towel and passed it to Dammion when he heard a noise. Judean swiftly turned to where he thought the noise came from and advanced. A swift shriek and then Edward toppled down the tree, followed by a loud giggle. Judean had arrived at the figure, but Dammion sat down with Ceaon and were staring curiously at the spectacle. Both of them were not able to comprehend the two, but what they saw surprised them. Judean bent down and picked the boy up then, he seemed to gasp in horror and Judean bowed deeply to Edward. Edward pushed Judean up and whispered furtively to him. Ceaon exchanged a confused frown with Dammion and stood up, waiting for explanations. Edward and Judean talked for a little longer then Melissa's cat-like figure jumped down from the tree, startling Judean.

They walked back to Ceaon and Dammion were they were met with a question, "What happened?"

Edward scratched his arm then explained, "Er…Melissa pushed me off the tree and your dad…"

Edward stopped talking and Judean took over, "and I realized this boy's uncle is one of my best friends…I hadn't seen him in a while, I was pretty happy to…er… see him again." Ceaon shrugged and looked at Dammion who seemed to have a hard time being convinced. Dammion stared suspiciously at Edward but could do nothing about it so he let it go, determined to find out later. A quiet silence set, but was soon broken by Judean,

"All right then," Judean turned to Melissa and Edward and asked, "Would your- I mean, you like to join us, we are studying the art of the sword?" Judean turned to Melissa and frowned slightly, but added, "Only if, my lady, is able or allowed."

Edward perked up and answered quickly, "I'd love to, although I have had a few lessons already."

Melissa rolled her eyes and answered, "I've never tried before, but I'd love to. As you might have seen I don't do things that are exactly ladylike." Ceaon stared Melissa up and down, seeing it was true. after all she wasn't wearing the normal dress or skirt, but a boys outfit, most likely Edward's clothes, and she had her hair tied in with a simple hair-tie, letting it down, unlike most women. Judean nodded and grabbed two more wooden swords and chucked one to Edward, who caught it easily (giving the impression that he had an extreme ability with swords), while Judean carefully handed one to Melissa, patiently showing how to grip the sword. Judean straightened and set off teaching everyone at his or her own level. Dammion carefully examined Edward and Melissa. By the end of the short lesson, Dammion knew for sure that Edward was an expert with a sword, and Melissa had never touched a sword in her life, but was very willing to try. Things were getting more suspicious every minute. The lesson ended with success for everyone. Judean was proud that he was able to teach correctly, Ceaon was slowly, but surely showing everyone that he had the makings of a great warrior or excellent swords master, Dammion, while not having a particular talent was doing well, Edward was feeling proud that he was able to teach Dammion well, and finally Melissa, who had never touched a sword in her life, much less used it, was enjoying learning something new, easily and slowly. All were sent to bed in a happy mood when the clock surprised them all by ringing eleven o'clock.

Morning!

- - -

Ceaon stirred in his bed, slowly wakening. All Ceaon could think about was the extra minutes of comfort he could have since the bell didn't seem to have rung. A medium sized force pounced on him and landed on his stomach. "Oof…" Ceaon snapped his eyes open and found Melissa grinning cheekily, she was sitting cross-legged on him, and she was pretty light. Melissa grabbed his pillow and hit him on the head. Ceaon pulled his measly cover around him and pushed Melissa off of him. "What are you doing in the boy's dorms, " Ceaon hissed, for fear of waking up any of the other boys.

Melissa hit him again with the pillow and whispered back, "I just wanted to tell you that Sir Rodolf has requested that we arrive in around five minutes to teach us archery...isn't it great? I've always wanted to learn archery…" she paused.

Ceaon pulled the blanket slightly higher and replied, "Well, in that case, believe it or not, I must dress to be able to come with you." Melissa blushed deeply and raced out the room. Ceaon jumped into action, he didn't want to keep the retired warrior- or Melissa- waiting. First he grabbed his new clothes from the pile and threw them on, then he thoroughly splashed himself with water. Rubbing his head dry, Ceaon picked the bucket up and poured it on Dammion. After whispering to him loudly, he dropped the towel on Dammion and checked the list. Edward or Melissa weren't on it, but Dammion and him (since they were partners, they got mostly everything together) had a free day apart from language class at the end of the day. Ceaon was joined with Dammion and only one word was passed between them, "Nothing." Dammion nodded and opened the dormitory door to find Melissa riding down the stair rail backwards. Ceaon waved and jumped after Melissa when she touched the ground. Dammion joined in the fun and jumped in right after Ceaon.

Melissa pushed her hair out of her face and asked, "You rail slide?"

Ceaon replied, "Yep." Melissa waited until they had reached the floor then raced off, followed by Ceaon and Dammion.

"Edward is already waiting for us at the archery grounds." Melissa gasped out as she slowed to a stop near a tree to regain her breath. Melissa gripped her ribs then looked up and continued running towards two figures standing in the distance. Ceaon and Dammion were not far behind. Melissa suddenly and unexpectedly tripped on a tree root. Ceaon wasn't able to stop in time and was flung on her. Dammion, being right behind Ceaon then tripped on both of their bodies. They burst out laughing when they realized they had landed in a puddle of mud. Ceaon shot out of under Dammion's arm and jumped to the safety of firm ground then pulled a disgusted face and started wiping away some of the mud on his face. Melissa didn't seem to mind the mud as much but did eventually pull Dammion and her on firm ground. Edward raced towards them, wondering what had happened. As he approached he fell in a fit of laughter. Melissa stuck out her foot as he slid by and he went head over heels into the pile of mud. Laughter filled the quite area.

Edward pulled himself out of the muck and yelled, "Melissa!" Melissa raced off towards Sir Rodolf, closely followed by Edward. Ceaon and Dammion shared a grin at their antics and slowly followed Edward at a walk. When Ceaon saw Dammion walking, the first picture that came to mind was elephant. Because of their very sticky clothes that were covered with mud, Dammion was lifting his legs high, (it looked like he was walking over logs) and every time he brought his feet down a squishing noise was heard. Ceaon burst into laughter.

Dammion turned around, his disgruntled face telling all. "Be quiet." Dammion nearly growled out. Ceaon stopped laughing halfway and followed in silence, wondering when Dammion would allow him to talk again. Dammion arrived to Sir Rodolf who, luckily, had some towels that they were allowed to wipe themselves off. Sir Rodolf cheerfully waved at Ceaon and asked, "How are you lad?" Ceaon opened his mouth but nothing came out. Remembering the command, Ceaon poked Dammion.

A look of confusion turned into understanding and Dammion spoke, "Your throat can't hurt that bad. Ignore what I told you earlier."

Ceaon turned back to Sir Rodolf and uttered in a voice that was what he hoped was croaky voice, "Sorry, sir. Thank you very much for teaching us. And I'm a little muddy but I'll live."

Sir Rodolf smiled and commanded, "All right then, everyone grab a bow and go find a yellow cross to stand on." Ceaon grabbed one of the smaller bows and jogged to a big yellow cross on the grass. Melissa and Dammion ended up being next to him. Sir Rodolf checked their hand position, then, giving each of them five arrows, he started his lesson.

During afternoon language class

---

Ceaon and Dammion were both listening to their teacher attentively. The next lesson they were starting was how to speak ogre. Very difficult, but according to the teacher, it was possible. Ceaon looked down and started copying down the notes on the blackboard. After he finished the short paragraph, Ceaon looked sideways and found Dammion drawing little blobs all over his piece of paper. Ceaon turned back to his paper then looked out the window, wondering when the snow would start to cover the green hills. "Ceaon, would you please stand up and tell us what floor is in ogrese?" Ceaon blanched and stood up, wondering if he could make it up. Times like these were when he wished he could keep his mind focused in class. "Yes sir…." His quite voice seem to shoot out through the classroom, "floor is…umm..._x_yga_rr_...I think." Ceaon shocked himself, he hadn't meant to say that, he was going more for something like flo_oo_oor but out of his mouth had come a completely different word.

The teacher stared hard at Ceaon then spoke, "That is correct." Ceaon gave himself a quite grin but it faded away at the look his teacher gave him, " but we had not gone over the word yet and so I will ask you to please pay attention in class." Ceaon felt disappointed, of course, he would rather have this then get the usual punishment the teacher gave him (no dinner or breakfast). The teacher looked up and seeing Ceaon still standing up he said, "Since you seem to know this language please say: I would love to have tea with you, in ogrese." Ceaon clasped his hands behind his back and knew if he didn't get this right it would be a punishment coming.

"Umm….kI e_k_d icnid_sss _eJ_kie_la Sly Va_sss_dn f_Niiii_fi df_jsi_D." Ceaon crossed his fingers, hopping these were the actual words. The professor gaped at him, but the seemed to gain his composure

"Sit down," he crisply stated. Turning back to the board, the teacher tried to go on as if nothing had gone wrong. Ceaon frowned and sat down, wondering if a punishment was coming or not. The lesson ended quickly, but Ceaon still had no signs that he was in for trouble. "Ceaon, come here."

Ceaon slowly turned around and signaled to Dammion he would meet him outside then he approached the desk, "Sir, you wanted me?"

The teacher looked up and sharply he stated, "Why did you not tell me you are fluent in Ogrese speech?"

Ceaon opened his mouth and managed to say "I'm not," before the teacher retorted, "Ha! Nice try, did you hear yourself? I was around a very fine lady yesterday, Queen Ella, and she was helping me pronounce several words. You speak it perfectly young man." Ceaon was completely bewildered; all those times were completely out of luck! Before Ceaon could even open his mouth the teacher continued, "No arguing I heard what I heard and I have decided you have a knack for these languages, so you will be having language class with Queen Ella and her small class. Isn't that great!" Ceaon opened his mouth, determined to say no, but again all that came out was a squeaky no that the teacher seemed to dismiss for shock and he was pushed out the classroom door, with directions to go to the great hall at 9:00 A.M and finish at 10:30.

Dammion caught one look at Ceaon's bewildered look and exclaimed, "What happened? And how do you know to speak ogrese? You left me in the dust. Did he punish you?" Ceaon feel the magic rising in his throat, but what had Dammion said first? Dammion watched Ceaon's expression as he scrunched up in pain before him. Dammion's eyes rounded as he realized he had just asked a lot of answers at the same time. "Scratch that." Ceaon relaxed and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks." Ceaon managed to choke out. Dammion patted Ceaon and offered him his pouch of water, which was gladly accepted.

"Although I still want to know….You can take as long as you want to answer, What happened in there?"

Ceaon kneeled on the floor and answered, "The teacher just switched me to a class with all the nobles taught by Queen Ella!"

"Oh shi-" Ceaon put his hand over Dammion's mouth and turned to the teacher who had just exited the classroom. He turned at them and barked, "What are you boy's doing there? Go outside. Now"

Ceaon blurted out, "Talking," Before running down stairs, turning right a couple times and pulling open the majestic doors, where he finally plopped on the ground and tried to gain his breath back. Dammion had quickly followed Ceaon knowing the pain that the teacher had put on his friend. When Dammion reached outside he found Ceaon lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"CEAON!" Dammion jumped on Ceaon and shook him roughly.

Ceaon's eyes flicked open and he gasped out, "Sod off."

Dammion got backed off a little and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ceaon choked out, "Fi- I'll live."

Ceaon grinned weakly and pushed himself up. Dammion could easily see Ceaon was hurt.

"What happens if you don't obey the curse thing quickly enough?"

Ceaon rubbed his arm and answered, "Usually if you don't obey for just a little while it starts building inside you, but once when I was small I took me a long time to, I think it was to dry myself and it took me a long time, but at the end of that episode, I had bruises all over.

Dammion glanced at Ceaon who was rubbing his arm and asked, "Aren't you going to check if you got those bruises again?" Ceaon shook his head. "Why not?"

Ceaon answered quickly, "Why should I?" Dammion frowned at Ceaon and scratched his foot, "Of course you should, what if you were badly hurt?"

" If you knew what was going to come would you check?"

Dammion's eyes widened, "Ceaon! You didn't answer any of my questions!"

Ceaon raised an eyebrow, "I didn't feel like it, why should-" Ceaon's mouth fell open then he quickly asked, "Give me a question."

Dammion looked around then said, " Do you like Melissa?" Ceaon rolled his eyes and answered, "Do you like Edward?" Dammion smiled and Ceaon grinned, "I did it!" Ceaon jumped up but quickly kneeled down again when a zap of pain shot through him.

Dammion opened his mouth but was stopped by Ceaon, "No, no, no…ouch!...no, I will not check my stupid bruises."

Dammion's face darkened and he half growled, "You have two choices, either you go to Mandy or I make you go." Ceaon clenched his teeth at the pain and he glared at Dammion, suddenly realizing that Dammion had more power over him than he himself.

"You wouldn't!"

Dammion stood up, "You haven't picked yet. Despite the fact that you may be on bruise and pain-resistance, I will not see my friend hurt even more by ignoring it."

Ceaon blanched, "I won't go." Now Dammion was having a hard choice, if he commanded Ceaon to go and Ceaon fought, he could be in a worse position. Dammion gripped his fingers together and glared at Ceaon, who glared back. Then out of the blue, Edward jumped on Dammion and knocked him on the ground, after sitting on him he turned on Melissa who was looking at Ceaon her eyes wide with shock. Apparently, she had tried to help Ceaon up, and his sleeves had been pushed up, revealing bruised skin. Melissa knelt down and touched Ceaon's arm, who was trying to cover it up.

From Dammion's view on the ground he yelled, "Get off me, you great lump!" Edward glared down at him, his eyes seem to pierce through Dammion, he wasn't joking.

"What did you do to him!" Edward hissed. Dammion was having trouble breathing but he choked out, "Not...me…himself." Melissa was frantically stopping Ceaon from getting up; she didn't seem to know what to do. Edward moved slightly allowing Dammion to sit up and explain, "It wasn't me, I wouldn't do such a thing to my friend! Ceaon hurt himself and I was trying to get him to see Mandy, but no…the super hero is too great and powerful to be checked."

Edward stared at him as if he was mad. "How did he get into such a mess?"

Dammion shrugged and glared at Edward, "Get off me!" Melissa had ripped of part of her pants and was wetting it to put on Ceaon. "It's true." Ceaon whispered.

"Ha!" Dammion pushed Edward off him and scrambled to reach Ceaon. Ceaon closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"We have to get him to Mandy!" frantically Melissa raced about. Dammion pushed himself off the floor and after getting Melissa to calm down all three were able to haul Ceaon to Mandy. Melissa dropped Ceaon's feet and burst through the door. No one was there. Melissa looked like she was about to scream but Dammion and Edward carefully deposited Ceaon on the comfy bed. Edward pushed Melissa into a chair and attempted to calm her down. Dammion looked around the room and spotted the cream that Mandy had used last time. He picked it up, opened it and set it beside Ceaon, wondering what to do next. Edward had finally gotten Melissa to calm down and she was reading a book, upside down, looking furtively at Ceaon with a pained expression on her face.

Edward caught sight of the bowl of cream and grinned, "It should work. I think Mandy said fairies made it." Dammion nodded and sat down Edward continued, "Er, any idea how we are supposed to put it on?" Dammion nodded, " A little, I saw my dad use a slightly different cream." He thought to himself, " Ceaon hadn't held the curse for longer than a minute, so only his arms, legs, and maybe his chest should have been affected." Out loud Dammion said, "Roll his sleeves up." Edward did so and Dammion started rubbing the pinkish cream on to Ceaon's arms. Melissa gaped in wonder as Ceaon's bruises slowly disappeared.

- - - - - - - -

After rubbing at least half the cream on to, as predicted, Ceaon's arms, chest, and legs, all the bruises had disappeared, but were replaced by pink sloshes, apparently an after affect to the wonderful fairy cream. Melissa had gone to change out of her clothes with holes in them.

Edward asked again, "Are you sure and positive, that you have no idea how Ceaon got into this mess?"

Dammion stared straight back at Edward and answered slowly, "It isn't for me to tell, it's a secret." Edward glared back at him. –bang- the door flew open and Mandy burst through hands on hips.

"What were you thinking? Taking my medicine, something that could have killed the poor boy!" Edward opened his mouth, but Mandy continued, "Ye,s I know about it, your sister came and found me. Don't you think I would have safety precautions on all my products." Edward winced and looked at Ceaon. Dammion put a hand over his mouth, the pink wasn't an after effect after all! Mandy leaned over Ceaon and carefully ran her hands over his legs and arms. Mandy frowned, "Who applied the cream?"

"I er, did…um. Sorry, can you fix what ever I did wrong. It isn't to late is it?" Dammion opened his eyes wide. Mandy shook her head and let out a jingle like twinkle. "No, no. You did a marvelous job, the cream even had a hard time figuring out if it was me or someone else, which explains why it didn't alert me. Excellent job. Now I need to go back but when Ceaon wakes up, make him have a long warm bath, you can use my bathtub."

Mandy turned around and Dammion exclaimed, "How did the cream tell you that?"

"I have my ways. Also, would you mind coming at around 9:00 here until 10:30. It would be an honor to teach such a gifted healer, and who taught you?"

"Er, no one but my dad owns a shop." Mandy waved a hand and left, as quickly as she had arrived.

Dammion turned to Edward who asked, "Do you think Ceaon will be happy when he wakes up?" Dammion raised an eyebrow, "There's a one percent chance of that, but do you know if Melissa is coming back, she could cause havoc."

"She said she would go eat dinner instead of feeling useless." Edward paused then continued, " I have never seen her so worried!"

Dammion shrugged then looked at Ceaon, lying spread eagled on the bed, "What do we do now?" Edward looked around and blankly said, "er, um….we could…eat?" Dammion raised an eyebrow, "Next."

"I guess we could, we could, do stuff till Ceaon wakes up!"

Dammion grinned then sarcastically he nodded, "yeah! That's a great idea, we can do stuff until Ceaon wakes up!" Edward sighed, but Dammion continued quietly, "Let's sit here and see who can be the most silent until Ceaon wakes up, or we think of something to do." Edward sighed again and nodded then sat on the edge of the bed, head on hands. Dammion sat down on the desk chair. And they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited for five minutes before Dammion cracked and yelled, "I can't take it any more."

Edward stood up stretched and stuck his tongue out, "Ha ha! I won." Dammion was about to answer back but Ceaon sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Ceaon, mate, are you okay?"

Before Ceaon started feeling the pain he questioned, "Why wouldn't I be feeling okay?" Dammion opened his mouth, but Edward beat him to it, "You just received the beating of your life and you turned er… pink."

"What?" Ceaon brought his hands to his face, his eyes opened wide. "Will it ever come off?" he squeaked.

Dammion's eyes twinkled merrily, "Nope, I'm really sorry, we shouldn't have been touching Mandy's stuff." Edward caught on and tried not to grin.

Ceaon blanched and fell backwards. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head were he had hit it and yelled, "I'm doomed!"

- - - -

Thank you very much to my reviewers:

Tlake21: Thank you very much for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot!

Jimena: I am very flattered; I didn't think I was good at this. Thank you!

Horsebookworm: Thank you! I promise I will work on this story WAAAY harder during the summer holidays, but with school and tests, I'm not coping too well.

Enchantedwriter72: Thank you for your compliments. I know, I stink at grammar, but luckily I have Overloaded to help me with most of my grammar. Thanks again.

Overloaded: What can I say? …….I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you!

Lista: I am feeling very happy to have my story loved by someone else. I will not drop this story, although I am going to turn to my other stories for just a little bit before posting the next chapter

Thank you for all your great and wonderful help!


	4. The rich snob was pulled out of him

Thank you reviewers, you made my day!

Reviewers:

Kittycutie: I kinda updated now? Thank you for reviewing!

HorseBookWorm: Thank you! You are too you say? Feel free to ask any questions that I'm sure other people will have and I can answer them….. Thank you

Overloaded: Thank you for reviewing…..(Thanks to you, see how much people reviewed!)

Elizabeth: Thank you for your wonderful help! I WILL update soon.

Ladybug998: Thank you! I'm already starting to write chappy 5

DragonLover: Yeah! Thank you! I do try to put enthusiasm in my story

A-Writer-From-Kyrria: Thank you to you too….. I'm glad you love it!

2 Lazy 2 Log In: Thank you for the review! Wow, I never knew that my characters were that great. I love reviews!

Again thank you reviewers, and everyone who bothers to read my story

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4

At that moment Dammion cracked up and started laughing as he leaned heavily on Edward. Edward furiously tried to shut him up with no luck. Ceaon looked at them strangely then he understood, "You're mean! I really fell for that." Dammion fell on the ground laughing as Edward smiled, "It was a great joke, no?" Ceaon grinned and shrugged, "Okay, it was a good joke." Dammion stood up slowly, while wiping tears from his eyes. He took one look at Ceaon and started laughing his head off again.

Ceaon raised an eyebrow at Dammion then looked back at Edward and asked, "So…er…, how do you get it off?"

Edward crossed his arms then replied mysteriously, "I can't tell you unless you……do 50 jumping jacks!" Ceaon rolled his eyes, but inside he cringed, _what if that had been a command? _Ceaon glanced at Dammion wondering if he would get any help, but sighed as he realized Dammion would not be helping any time soon. Keeping his eyes averted from Edward he replied quite loudly, "No." Edward stroked his chin then "angrily", but loudly whispered, "Do 50- no 20 jumping jacks and I will tell you the answer." Ceaon groaned and slowly pulled himself out of the bed, trying to keep the bloody curse happy. He straightened himself and shook his head, then painfully started his first jumping jack. Edward lazily jumped on the bed and watched Ceaon struggle with his third jumping jack with a superior look on his face. "_Hey, that's kind of cool," _Edward thought, "_I tell him what to do, and he does it. Wicked!"_ Dammion pulled himself on the bed and rubbed his ribs as his laughing receded and he tried not to think about anything pink. Ceaon's raggedy breath caught his attention and Dammion looked up, _what a way to torture your friend_. Dammion didn't find killing Ceaon any fun, especially since he was a healer in training (_It was a healer's promise to never let anyone suffer_).

"All you need to do is go take a bath, Ceaon." Ceaon grasped his rib as he struggled harder with his jumping jacks; his face seemed to plead with Dammion. Dammion looked at Edward and found him sulking like a little child who's sweet had been taken away. Dammion nearly slapped himself and practically yelled, "Stop jumping, Ceaon!" Ceaon relaxed and staggered towards the bathroom, nodding in thanks too Dammion. Dammion stood up and started to get angry at Edward, _why hadn't he simply told Ceaon and left him alone?_ Dammion turned around angrily and resisted the urge to punch Edward. "Why did you make Ceaon do that?"

Edward sat up and pretended to yawn again, "He didn't have to." Dammion gritted his teeth, but promised not to tell Edward, "Yes, he did." Edward crossed his arms and mumbled, "Yeah, sure!" Dammion raised his hand then slowly brought it down, instead he shouted, "You know what! You're acting like some rich, noble _snob_ who doesn't care that he was hurting his friend!"

Edward stood up and replied dangerously, "I did NOT hurt him!"

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Edward nodded his head viciously and opened his mouth, but Dammion beat him to it, "Your just a prat. Ceaon…and I…always have to do what we are told." Dammion glared at Edward and punched Ed's head quickly.

Edward glared back at him while rubbing his chin, and then he mumbled, "You hit like a girl." At that moment, the thin thread of friendship that had slowly been forming between them broke. Edward raised a finger and replied loudly, "You'll see. Your time will come." He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door; Dammion grinned evilly and though, "Let the games begin."

--- --- ---

When Edward out the room, he let his feet take him far away. _Was he in the right of the battle? Was he really acting like a rich snob? _Edward stopped where he was and collapsed against the wall, easily answering his own questions. _No, he wasn't in the right and yes, he really was growing up exactly the way he had always hated. _Edward sighed and put his head in his hands. A few minutes later Edward realized he might still have a chance to go back and beg for forgiveness. Edward pushed himself up before saying out loud, "I don't have to say I'm sorry, I'm a prince, he's but a lowly servant." Edward was quite distressed that he barely had any control about what was right and wrong. Edward waved away his stupid thoughts. He nodded his head, this was the right way to do it, after all he was born noble and had to live up to his title. A large hand touched Edwards shoulder and caused him to jump around. In from of him was a tall man with strong looking muscles and wavy black/brown hair, grinning quietly at him. Edward wiped his tears and hugged his brother, Jason. The man pulled Edward in a hug and comforted him. Edward looked up and spoke timidly, "I did something really bad, Jason." Jason smiled kindly and ruffled Edward's hair, then started the walk to their rooms.

"You know, Edward, you can always say sorry."

Edward pulled away from his brother and raised his head, "I am a prince and as being a noble, I do not –ever- say sorry."

Jason grinned, not taking a word in. He poked Edward, "You just did."

Edward pouted, "I was being serious Jay-jay."

Jason grimaced and rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that Edtwit." Jason patted Edwards head then asked, "How's Mel-mel, I haven't seen her in a while." Edward sat heavily on his bed when he entered the room, "She got a crush."

Jason smiled, "That's great, our little Mel-mel has finally grown up!"

Edward shook his head tiredly, "He's a servant, nothing can or will happen, Mel-mel knows her place."

Jason shrugged, "Anything can happen. Now, you get changed and I'll meet you for dinner in five minutes, kay?" Edward nodded and when Jason was about to leave, Edward mumbled, "Thanks, Jay-jay you're a great brother."

Jason put a hand on his chest and smiled triumphantly, "I know!" Jason turned around, then he added, "Remember this so that it doesn't jump up on you, we have half a year left before we must go. Don't get too attached, unless a miracle happens, you could never see these people again."

Edward looked up and asked, "What about Mel-mel?"

Jason smiled at Edward and replied, "She'll find a way. She always does." Jason quietly left the room, as Edward pulled out his dinner suit with a look of distaste written all over his face.

--- --- ---

Ceaon threw on his tattered clothes after his bath and opened the door violently. Dammion was lying on the bed looking up. Ceaon stormed forward and asked angrily, "What happened to Edward? I heard yelling."

Dammion looked up and shrugged, "No clue."

Ceaon rolled his eyebrows then realized it must have been about time to meet his dad. Ceaon asked a last question, "Where did he go?" Again Dammion shrugged, Ceaon continued, "It's probably time for the lessons with my dad." Dammion hopped of the bed excitedly and raced to the door, glad to have something interesting to do. A couple minutes later Ceaon and Dammion were lying on the ground, outside, waiting for Ceaon's dad to come. Melissa approached them and smiled happily, seeing that Ceaon was all right. She put up her head and howled, "Awhooooooooo." Ceaon jumped on his knees and turned around, all in one movement.

He wiped his brow when he saw Melissa.

"That was scary!" Dammion whined, "Could you not do that, like, ever again?" Melissa grinned, making Ceaon quietly start laughing.

The laugh spread and soon they were all laughing hard. "You…ha…should…ha…have…ha…seen…ha…your…faces! It…was…so…funny.," Ceaon shivered at the sudden coldness and stopped laughing. He turned to Melissa, "Have you seen my father?" Melissa shook his head. Footsteps approached them and all three turned their heads, Edward and Judean were deeply in conversation. Dammion glared at Edward and stood up when Ceaon did.

While pulling some of the leaves on his shirt, Ceaon asked, "Hi, Dad! What took you guys so long?" Judean looked up and smiled, "Sorry guys…and girl. I just got caught up with Edward for a while." Ceaon nodded. Then Judean pulled out four wooden swords from the shelves and threw them at the others. Dammion caught the wrong end, Edward waited expertly for the sword to flip and caught it correctly, going in defense position, Melissa jumped on the ground, avoiding being hit, and finally Ceaon griped the sword with two hands, in the right area. Judean clapped and smiled, "Good job, Edward and Ceaon." He turned his attention to Dammion who had quickly gripped the sword correctly; "If you had let it spin a little bit more you could have done it, but good job." Melissa looked down and blushed, then she scrambled to pick up her sword. Judean patted her back, "That was a good tactic. If you know you might get pierced, just duck. Very good Pr- Melissa." Melissa grinned proudly. "All right everyone, first I want you all to do 20 push-ups, and 10 jumping jacks, then do 50 crunches, 20 raising kicks on both legs, and finally take a rest and I'll show you the next steps. Ceaon groaned and pulled at his short, spiky hair in frustration. This was going to hurt. Melissa kneeled to the ground and slowly started her pushups, Ceaon sighed and started a couple push-ups. Judean faced his back to Ceaon and he stopped, rubbed his hands then as soon as his dad turned back, Ceaon started to do more push-ups. This happened several times until Judean spoke, "Ceaon, that's not funny." Ceaon blushed, he hadn't meant to be caught.

Edward spoke up, "Sir, if I may speak." As he spoke he continued to easily do more pushups, "Ceaon was severely bruised today and even if we used an…interesting cream I don't think he is quite healed yet." Judean turned angrily to Ceaon, "You were hurt and you came here and didn't tell me?" Ceaon nodded, Judean continued, "Are you all right? Do you hurt anywhere now?" Ceaon wanted to nod again, he really did but the curse stopped him. "No, yes.", Ceaon tried to barely whisper but his dad heard. "Go sit on that bench, then you can go to the healers." Ceaon sighed and glared at Edward. _Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? _Ceaon stormed to the small bench and scowled at his dad as he watched with longing as his friends trained with the swords. Ceaon was quite angry, as sword class was one of the only things that made him feel good.

Edward nearly slapped himself, _Why oh why had he said that? Now, Ceaon would be mad and him AND would like Dammion better. _Edward sighed as he finished the last exercise and sat, waiting cross-legged for Ceaon's dad to teach him the next few steps. _Why was coming here on a "holiday" so difficult?_ Edward remained unhappy for the next lesson. Judean felt miserable with himself, now Ceaon was mad at him. He could also see that he caused some other problems, Prince Edward was looking quite mad and couldn't concentrate and Princess Melissa and Dammion kept sending furtive glances at Ceaon. An hour later Judean waved Dammion, Princess Melissa, and Prince Edward back to the castle.

With another wave Ceaon approached him. "Ceaon, why did you defy the curse?" The was no longer anger in his black eyes, just concern for his only son.

Ceaon looked up in shock, _how did he know? _The curse poked Ceaon, but he didn't feel like answering. "How do you know?"

Judean answered, "I have my ways. But why did you defy the curse?" Finding no other corresponding question, Ceaon answered, "I didn't."

Judean sneered, "Sure…so why this?" Judean pulled up sleeve and uncovered quite a lot of bruises.

Ceaon pulled away angrily, and spoke, "We had some cream on but the push-ups hurt me more." Judean sighed and pulled Ceaon in a hug, "I'm sorry, Ceaon. I just don't want to see you hurt." Ceaon hugged his father back and together they sat down. Judean spoke quietly, "But this doesn't mean I don't want to know what happened. Besides, Ceaon I feel like an outsider in your life, these past two years I have barely seen you except for your letters. And you know very well, a year after the visitors leave you're going to be a grown boy and then you start helping me at the shop. I feel as if I don't know you anymore. Where was that boy that used to ride on my knees and laugh every time I told him a joke?"

Ceaon smiled to his father and answered, "He grew up, but you're still holding him, he just changed for the better."

Judean wiped a small tear from the corner of his eyes then asked again, "What happened to you?"

Ceaon answered this time, "The language teacher told us to go outside NOW, and it took me a while." Judean bit his lip then slung a hand over Ceaon's shoulder. Ceaon opened his eyes wide as he remembered the language arts class. Urgently he asked, "Dad?" Judean nodded "I was wondering about something, today I got switched to a better Ogrese speaking class because I could speak it fluently, even if I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Do you know why?" Judean nodded pensively, then touched something around Ceaon's neck. Ceaon looked down and found that his dad was holding the seashell he had gotten on his 4th birthday. He looked up confused, "Dad?"

Judean unclasped the necklace and spoke as he looked carefully at the necklace, "Son, this necklace was given by your uncle, who is an elf. He gave it to you on your 4th birthday; he said there was a special charm on it. Now I realize it allows you understand other languages and speak them."

Ceaon's mouth dropped open then he asked, "Cool necklace, but if my uncle was an elf, that would make you an elf too?" Judean nodded, but let Ceaon finish, "That would mean I'm an elf? Wait…. does that mean I'll stop growing and get pointy ears?"

Judean rolled his eyes, "It's a little bit more complicated. Since I married a human, you are only half elf, making the change much simpler than others. You will not stop growing although you will get some slightly pointy ears. Also you will be able to move faster to some extent, you will be able to create elfin bows, arrows, and more. The last thing is that you will be able to speak to other elves and interact with them at secret parties or meetings."

Ceaon raised an eyebrow, "Er…simpler?"

Judean nodded, "If you had bothered to listen in class you would have understood." Judean smiled once more and stood up, then he hugged Ceaon and spoke before saying good-bye, "Go get a good night sleep then in the morning get some more of that cream, and don't forget to send a letter to your mother, she misses you a lot." Ceaon nodded and they parted for the night.

--- --- ---

Edward and Melissa

Ella was reading a book when Melissa and Edward came bursting in the room. Edward froze and waved when he recognized his mother. Melissa hugged her mother, then exclaimed, "Mother, I've been having a wonderful day! We have been going through entire castle looking at all those beautiful paintings and statues it was so much fun!"

Ella smiled at her daughter and when she saw their raggedy outfits, asked the two sternly, "Do you really have to wear those to play with your friends?"

Edward shrugged and answered, "I already explained, Mum."

Ella sighed and spoke, "Well, here's something you won't like, Dammion has been put in healers class, and Ceaon was recently put in Ogrese class."

Edward frowned, "But only nobles can be put in those classes."

"Well, dear, they were put in, so good luck if you still want to continue hiding." Ella stood up elegantly, "Also, you two, the ball starts in one hour so hurry up and get dressed." Melissa slapped her hand over here mouth as her mother left thinking, _how did I forget the stupid ball?_ Melissa raced to the bathroom to hopefully get a shower in before she could try on her very annoying and overly big party (more like going to her grandmother's burial) gown. This was going to be a disaster. Meanwhile Edward calmly pulled a comb out from drawer and started combing his hair.

--- --- ---

Thank you! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last…..I wanted to post it…. Bye bye

I only own the plot, and a few characters!

If you are curious to how my characters look like I am going to describe them next chapter, it should be up soon!


	5. A trail through the woods

Before I start Chapter 5, I am going to describe some characters (if you don't like this feel free to skip ahead. It's not that important, it's just that I realized a while ago that no one knows, except me, of course, how I picture my characters). I will probably do this again later on, because they are going to grow and change a lot. Here it is:

Ceaon: Ceaon has naturally short and Spiky blond hair. He has penetrating ocean blue, (thus his name) eyes, and slightly pointy elfin ears. Ceaon is quite lanky and very skinny. Most of the time, he has small bruises all over his body because of that nasty curse. He is slightly smaller than the average boy's height, but is skilled at using this to his advantage. As a servant, Ceaon wears dirty, once-white pants and shirts during the winter, and shorts and shirt during summer, but never any shoes, which, adding the bruises, makes him looked like he is a hoodlum who fights a lot.

Dammion: Dammion has shoulder-length black hair which is a little wavy, but not extremely messy. His eyes are black, with a hint of brown that you can only see in the light. To anyone but his friends, you would think he was a bully. Dammion is quite tall for his age, and like all other servants he is very thin. Just like Ceaon, Dammion wears the same servant outfit. He isn't very finicky about that fact that he usually isn't clean. Although Dammion looks tough in reality he will save anyone with his gift of healing. Dammion is also a very loyal friend no matter what happens, although he has a very bad temper.

The Bully AKA Sir Jacobe: Jacobe is very violent and hates anyone who is beneath him. He has some muscles but, as he is quite fat, they make him look funny. He has blond hair, cut in the noble rank. Jacobe always wears noble clothes. He is small for his age, but as he is at least three years older than Ceaon, he is still taller than him. Jacobe appears to be the perfect goody-two shoes in the presence of an adult, but he is the opposite of that with his gang, named "Greasers". This character will come up more often in the future.

Judean: Judean is a very happy-go-lucky guy. He is rather lucky, but isn't underfed. He has fairly large muscles due to the fact that he makes elven swords, bows, and arrows. He is a full-blood elf. Because of this, he is shorter than most men, but still just under average height. Judean has short brown hair, and because of his heritage it has natural green stripes. He has warm black eyes that sound out on his face. Judean is very kind but can be very stubborn.

Patricia: Patricia is loving and cheerful by nature. She has light brown, wavy hair. Patricia is always trying to make others smile, and whenever she is joking, her eyes twinkle. She is shorter than her husband and a little plump. Patricia is very loyal to others.

Melissa (or Mel-mel): Melissa has beautiful golden brown wavy hair that is usually kept in a ponytail. She is skinny, but not ridiculously thin. Most people joke that Melissa has the appetite of a bird. Melissa is a very pretty girl with sincere brown eyes. She usually wears Edward's clothes, or her older brother Jason's hand-me-downs. Melissa loves animals, especially Saylius, her unicorn. Although she is quite rich, Melissa looks to be a poor person because of her clothes. Also, Melissa hates wearing shoes and loves going barefoot.

Edward (or Edtwit): Edward has brown hair that is extremely curly and can't be tamed. Edward is quite tall and interested in learning new things. Although sometimes the pressure of being prince is quite frustrating, Edward is kind to others that are in lower positions than he is. He hates when other people get hurt or bullied. Edward also hates feeling helpless and not being able to help others. He abhors fancy outfits and loves to just be normal. If only his life ever could be!

Ella: We know how she looks! (Or do you?) Well then, if you don't know, how about you go read the book… watching the movie is a good idea too, but I don't like it. They changed so much of it!

Sir Rodolf: All I will tell you is that he has black hair and he is very kind…Have fun imagining him!

Jason (or Jay-jay): Jason has shoulder length very dark brown hair. He is quite tall compared to other people his age and is very cheerful. You can tell he is fit and strong by looking at him. Jason has the tendency to act a lot like a father to his younger brother and sister. Although he knows he must become the next king soon, he doesn't, and may never, feel ready.

Char: If you don't know how he looks, again just go read the book.

All the other characters, I deemed not important enough to the story to actually describe. Feel free to make your imagination work. Also, I will describe more characters as they pop up.

Thank you to my reviewers.

On with the story!

Chapter 5

Melissa stepped out the shower ten minutes later, feeling refreshed. _Maybe this won't be such a bad night after all. _She giggled when she saw that the long mirror behind the sink that had become all foggy. Melissa dropped her towel and grabbed her under-dress for the gown. As she was about to walk out the bathroom, she turned around and put a hand on the mirror. A small handprint appeared and she giggled again. In no time at all, Melissa was on her hands and knees having fun, drawing a fish aquarium in the steam on the mirror.

"Mel-mel, are you done yet? You're not the only person who needs to use the shower!" Melissa jumped off the counter and ran to open the door. Edward had raised his hand again when the door opened and Melissa spoke, "I'm sorry, I was…er… having fun."

Edward walked in the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw her handprints. Melissa blushed and Edward closed the door with a "funny".

Melissa went to her closet and searched for her dress, to her surprise, she couldn't find it. She turned around, frowning. _Where was it? _

Mandy opened the door with a long box in her hands and smiled at Melissa. "How are you dear?" Melissa nodded and sat on a nearby chair, waiting for Mandy to explain. Mandy handed the box to Melissa and spoke. "Open it. I chose it myself, your old pink dress looked horrible on you."

Melissa slipped the bow off the package and slowly pulled of the lid of the box. She gasped, and pulled out a sleeve-less blood red dress. "It's beautiful, Mandy! Thank you very much."

Mandy's smile widened and she suggested, "How about you try it on?" Melissa touched the silk dress again, before slipping it on as carefully as she could. When she had put it on she looked down, then twirled around. It was very plain, but beautiful. The dress hung down too the bottom of her feet, where it gracefully swirled about.

After the dress passed her inspection, she quickly hugged Mandy, who said, "It looks wonderful on you, dear." Melissa smoothed out her dress, thinking, _it looks so pretty_. Mandy pulled out a brush and comb and started carefully brushing Melissa's hair. It took a while to finally get all the knots out, and then Mandy twirled Melissa's hair in a bun and added a rose for effect. Melissa wrinkled her nose at the thought of her hair up in a bun, but let Mandy do her work and looked in the mirror.

It took Melissa awhile to formulate any thoughts, _I have to admit, my hair looks good. _

Mandy nodded and looked back at the box then added, "Good, now for the shoes and the gloves. Can't forget those." Melissa sighed; she would probably have to wear those stupid high heels that would someday be the death of her, and the long white gloves that itched horribly. Mandy smiled knowingly, as she knew that Melissa hated wearing shoes. She signaled Melissa to sit down on the chair as she picked something that was wrapped in a soft blanket. Melissa raised an eyebrow at Mandy, who had a mysterious look in her eyes. Melissa shrugged and pulled on one side of the blanket and, something dropped to the ground. She bent to pick it and to her surprise, she came up with a pair of plain, black ballet shoes. She checked to make sue they weren't the toe shoes, but no, they were the beginner slippers that she was forced to wear every Wednesday at dance class. Melissa looked up, frowning and asked, "Am I supposed to dance for these people?"

Mandy shook her head and answered, "Oh no, those are the shoes you wear to the ball. It is perfectly respectable to wear them, and I got them because I know that you hate those high heels that would, as you say be the death of you."

Melissa blushed, then slipped the pair of ballet shoes on. She wriggled her toes inside the shoes, then looked up and smiled, "Thank you, they are very comfortable. I'm glad you bought them for me." Mandy smiled, then pointed to the rest of the half-opened package. Melissa slipped the other side of the package open. It wasn't as much of a surprise to her this time, but instead of the pointless white gloves that went past her elbows, there were red gloves, and although the pair of gloves were extremely long and red, it wasn't so bad because they had tiny wholes all over them, it was more of a spider web covering her arms. Melissa pulled them on and gently stroked the soft silk, then she turned her arms around and stared some more. They looked so fragile, and although they did warm her up, and when she waved her arms slightly, the air slipped through the holes. "Wow! Where did you find these?" Mandy smiled at Melissa's excitement, "A shop around the corner, a couple miles. I can't remember the name. I'm sorry." Melissa swirled around once more, then jumped as the bathroom door opened.

Edward's mouth dropped as he stared at Melissa for a long minute. Finally he shook his head and asked, "What happened to you?"

Melissa unfroze and mumbled, "You think it looks that bad?"

Edward frowned, then groaned, "No, I meant it looks wonderful on you."

Melissa blushed and lightly punched Edward, "You're just saying that 'cause you're my sister- I mean brother." Edward shook his head, "Of course not, especially if you're my brother. You look wonderful!"

Melissa ignored the brother comment, and bit her lip then looked in the mirror. "I suppose." Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed Melissa by the hand, pulling her towards the door. Mandy waved good-bye to the pair, glad that Melissa had liked the new clothes…

Edward dragged Melissa out the door and around the corner, but frustrated by his rough handling she stepped hard on his toe and he yelped in pain. Melissa crossed her arms and frowned at Edward, then pretending to be angry, lifted her dress up and started running down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Edward rubbed his toe and then gingerly followed Melissa, running as fast as he could on a sore foot. Melissa froze on the first step of the stairs when she saw Ceaon. He was walking slowly _and somewhat painfully_ nearly halfway up the stairs. Ceaon kept his eyes on his feet as he pulled himself up every step, appearing to be quite bruised. Melissa glanced around and found another hall leading to the right; she raced into it and paused where she knew Ceaon couldn't see her. Edward ran past and she grabbed his arm, pulling him in to the thin corridor. Edward automatically reacted to the hand tugging on his wrist; he flipped her hand over and wrestled it against her back. Edward realized whose arm he was twisting his eyes widened and he instantly let go. Melissa had no time to think; she pulled Edward through the closest door, just as Ceaon entered the passageway.

Melissa found herself in a cupboard and she pushed the door open a little, to see Ceaon. Melissa gasped, but Edward slapped his hand over her mouth. _What happened to Ceaon?_ Ceaon had been severely bruised and had several cuts on his face; he was limping slightly and was clutching what appeared to be a broken arm to his chest. Melissa struggled against Edward, wanting only to burst through out of the musty cupboard and scream at Ceaon for doing…whatever he had been doing. Edward sighed dramatically and whispered " I regret getting in this affair, because now my most wonderful and beautiful face has been damaged beyond repair by those long and pointy fingernails you own!"

Melissa ignored Edward and continued clawing at him, while Ceaon continued past the struggling pair, too tired to piece the sounds together, and entered a doorway. Melissa kicked Edward several times before bashing his head against the doors. Edward fell out and Melissa jumped over him, crouched down. She scrambled to get up and looked around wildly, to find that there were millions of doors in the passageway that were all closed…_how could she ever find him?_

Edward blinked a couple times before whispering loudly to Melissa, "It's a good thing you were wearing those slippers, because high heels would really have damaged me." Melissa slumped down against the wall and put her head in her hands, completely oblivious to Edward who was stumbling around, trying to make his head stop spinning. She then stood up slowly and started walking towards the staircase. Just in case anyone was coming, she peeked around and saw a few guests trickling in.

Edward painfully walked up to her and moaned, "That hurt! Why don't you bash up your own head before you decide to try it on me?"

Melissa raised her hand again, then stopped at the warning look that Edward gave her. "I'm sorry, okay, Edward? It's just that I was feeling angry because Ceaon got hurt and I felt kind of useless. You probably don't get that feeling often, so you won't know how it feels but-" Melissa rambled on for a while before Edward spoke up, "I know perfectly how it feels."

Melissa abruptly stopped and cocked her head, "If you do, then why did you stop me from helping him?" Edward pointed to their clothes and the elaborate, but small, crown that he wore. Melissa opened her mouth then sighed and shrugged, "You're right, I'm sorry, Edward, but I forgot with everything going on."

Edward smiled sadly at Melissa then offered his elbow. "Could I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the ball, my lady?" Melissa rolled her eyes and pulled Edward sharply down the stairs. He paused before the grand doors and pointed to Melissa's head.

She frowned. "What?"

Edward pointed to his crown, then answered, "Where is that crown thing you have to wear?...ugh, I can never remember the stupid name."

Melissa clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot." Melissa picked up her skirts and ran back up the stairs…to bash into Mandy with the beautiful tiara in her hand. Melissa mouthed a thank you because she could hear the music starting in the ballroom below. Mandy smiled and carefully laid the beautiful object on Melissa's head. Melissa raced back down the stairs and smiled at Edward. He smiled encouragingly back and opened the doors an inch, peering through whispered.

Edward looked back at Melissa and whispered softly, "Nearly our turn." Melissa pushed Edward away and took a look; her mother and father were now introducing their heir to the throne.

The doors were pulled open and Edward dragged Melissa out of the way. Jason had appeared behind them and as the doors opened completely, he strode in, giving everyone the impression of a mighty and powerful ruler. Melissa's eyes widened as she looked at her oldest brother. _He seems to have changed so much!_ When Jason reached his mother and father, he bowed, and smiled at the look his father gave him. Jason stood next to his father, head held high. The crowed clapped loudly until Char silenced them. This time, he introduced Melissa and Edward.

Melissa froze on the spot until Edward pulled her through the doors. They were opposites; Melissa was taking small shy steps with her head down, while Edward was marching with long strides, his head greeting guests with nods, the image of his father. Melissa hurried her steps to keep up with Edward and nearly tripped. Edward slowed down and tried not to walk the way he had always been told to. They finally arrived in front of Ella and Char, and Edward bowed. Melissa attempted a curtsy but knew she has messed it up. Luckily for her, the long dress covered up her mistake and she mentally thanked Mandy.

Face flaming, Melissa followed Edward next to Queen Primia's two sons. Melissa sat next to one about her age, while Edward sat next to the oldest. All she could remember that the two boys were named Jim or Jack, or something like that, and the middle child was around 13, a couple months older than Melissa and Edward. The oldest was around 15, a year younger than Jason.

Melissa fought against the temptation to slump in her chair and open her legs like she was wearing pants. The boy next to her raised an eyebrow at her _a sign of hello? _Melissa wondered as she shrugged and turned away from him. Queen Primia spoke elegantly for the next few minutes then excused everyone to dance.

Melissa hurried Jason and waved at him happily. "Jay-Ja- I mean, Jason, how have you been these past few days? We rarely see you now since you have been training to go fight those horrid ogres."

Jason glared Melissa for nearly letting out his nickname but answered, "I'm sorry that I must be so distant, Melissa, but duty calls." Jason touched her cheek in a "loving" gesture, then marched on her foot and walked towards their parents. Melissa resisted the temptation to jump up and down in pain, but instead hobbled towards her very stupid "royal" chair. Melissa sat in what she hoped was an elegant position while she watched the dull ball in front of her.

One of the princes grabbed her attention. He bowed and spoke softly, "How do you do? My name is Jim. I don't believe we've met."

Melissa nearly rolled her eyes; if he was expecting for her to curtsy and make an even bigger fool of herself, then he was wrong. Instead, she nodded her head curtly and answered, "It's lovely to have made your acquaintance. Now, if you will please excuse me, duty calls." Using the same line as her brother, she painfully stood up and tried to march off. Sadly, she had forgotten to stand on the Prince's foot and he followed her all the way to the food table. She sighed as he arrived, then turned around and snapped, "What do you want now?"

Jim answered hurriedly, "Um…I just want to talk to you." Melissa listened to Jim go on and on and on about his "wonderful" life until she finally cracked. Melissa tuned out the talking and reached for two carrots, she then propped them on her eyes to keep her eyelids open. When she turned around she saw her brother had joined her, only without the carrots. Jim stopped talking when he saw her carrots and seemed to fume inwardly. He gritted his teeth, then giving her a cold glare, he marched off to find someone else to annoy. Melissa and Edward burst out laughing when he left and both carrots fell off.

"That was so funny!" Melissa burst out. Edward grinned down at her and spoke, "How's the ball so far?"

Melissa frowned and answered, "Horrible! How could it be anything else? I'm just glad only the older servants come out to help, and not the younger ones." Edward nodded wisely then picked up some food and stuffed it in his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge out. Melissa screwed her face in disgust at Edward's disgusting habit. She shoved him roughly and hissed, "You idiot! Queen Primia is watching with her horrible son, Jim."

Edward stuffed another carrot in his mouth before swallowing and turning around with his best manners. Queen Primia dragged Jim towards the table and she opened her mouth. To Melissa's surprise, the Queen addressed her, "Darling, this is my wonderful son _Jimmy_," _BERK _"who is going to be spending a lot more time with you."

Jim frowned angrily and Melissa had the strong urge to kick him. _It wasn't _her_ fault that this snotty "prince" was being forced to spend time with them because of his stupid mother._ Jim snorted out, "Pleasure," in a very stiff voice upon his mothers glare at him.

The lot walked off and Edward spoke softly, "Soon she'll be Marring her son off to you Mel-Mel."

Melissa pulled a face then answered back, "Ugh… I will not think about that and fully enjoy my three beautiful years of peace, if you don't mind. Don't forget about that snobby idiot Elizabeth, who you are 'entitled' to."

Edward shrugged and paled when he saw his father motion for him to come. He turned to Melissa and hurriedly spoke, "Dad wants me! I think it's about the 'growing up' ceremony. This is great! I might finally be able to start fighting evil monsters. Yes!" Edward, with an enormous smile on his face, strode over to his father.

Melissa gave a small smile to Edward's back, then gazed at the people around her. She sighed as she observed the happy people around her. _Why was she always doomed to extreme boredom when it came to these stupid events? _Melissa sighed again. A tall gentleman was heading her way and Melissa sarcastically battled with herself, _should she hide under the table? Or stand here and curse Edward for leaving her at the hands of, well, boys, as she liked to refer to them. _

Melissa froze unhappily as he came up to her and bowed. "Would _my_ lady care for a dance?" Melissa narrowed her eyes; the man in front of her had changed in her mind, from a gentleman to a pompous, stupid, ugly brat. And only because he had pressed on the "_my_". He had made it sound as if she had had the audacity to refuse, she wouldn't like what came next. "Well?" The man brought Melissa out of her thoughts.

She erased her face of any emotion and politely (only because she had a family honor to uphold) spoke with a sugar-coated voice, "Oh, I'm sorry for the delay. I would love to dance with such an esteemed gentleman." The man smirked when she stifly curtsied. Melissa, once again, was extremely glad that she had such a long gown. The man held out a hand and Melissa carefully gave him her hand –more like her life-. Melissa shivered when she came in contact with the man. He smirked again, "Cold?"

Melissa lied quickly, "Yes. It is quite chilly this late at night." She smiled nervously at him as they started the dance. Melissa concentrated on her steps remembering the high-pitched voice that belonged to her _wonderful_ dance teacher.

_Step lightly, Melissa_

_NO! Dance as if you were a flower, not an elephant_

_Light feet, girl_

_I have little patience for you, it seems_

_Count like so: One, two, three, one, two, and three_

_Step forward…right and left_

Melissa smiled; she had successfully been able to avoid stepping on the man's feet the entire time.

"Why do you stare at your slippers so?" Melissa jumped and flicked her head up. The man was staring at her accusingly. She met his eyes; they were cruel and icy blue.

"I'm sorry…" Melissa was abruptly cut off; those eyes seemed to be burning a hole through her head. The man nodded and let her go abruptly when the song ended. Melissa shook herself before practically running back to the food table where she filled her plate with anything reachable, just to look like she was occupied.

Melissa sat down at one of the two people tables and gazed at the enchanting building. A, quite easy to miss door grabbed her attention; it was quite small and covered by a couple decorations. At that moment it opened slowly and a girl with hip-length brown hair crawled through. The girl, Melissa was sure, was not of the palace staff or a servant. Not even a noble. This girl seemed like a thief. It was the only word Melissa could possibly use to describe her. The person had dark, loose pants and expensive leather boots. Her shirt was black and long sleeved. The things that yelled thief at Melissa was that she had, apart from the boots, an expensive-looking bracelet and necklace that no commoner would own. Also she was crouching, obviously trying not to attract any attention, and holding a short, but dangerous-looking knife in her hand. Melissa gasped and brought her hand over her mouth.

The thief was searching the crowd for someone, it appeared she was disappointed or angry because she quietly closed the odd door and left the way she had come. Melissa threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure no one was staring at her before standing up and walking quickly towards the odd door. When she reached it, she looked around again before opening the door and slipping inside.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Edward uncertainly treaded towards his father. _What did his father want? Was it really about the growing up ceremony? How should he act around the people near his father…casual, polite, like a king, or…although he had never truly let this side out with nobles, himself? _Before any more thinking could be done Edward saw himself bow politely to the guests. Then, to his surprise, he started to talk about matters of the palace.

Edward spoke politely until his father interrupted him, "Gentlemen, I would like to start discussing the matters of the _Elbano_ for my son and daughter." Edward searched his head for what the word _Elbano. _He knew he had heard it before. _What would involve him and Melissa? _"…Well, Edward. We need your opinion and Melissa's on this, but when would y_ou_ like your ceremony to take place?"

Edward looked at his father and blinked, "Pardon me?"

Char sighed and explained to Edward, "Your _Elbano._ The 'growing-up' ritual." Char looked at the other men then continued, "I will of course have Edward's ceremony before Melissa's as he must finish his training for the knighthood after the party, while Melissa must only go to the finishing school."

Edward blinked again, then quickly answered, "The ceremony should take place directly after this voyage, so there will be enough time for my sister and I to prepare for the coming training." Char nodded proudly and shooed Edward away as he continued to talk to the other nobles around him.

Edward retreated quietly to a table where he set his hands on his chin and thought sadly, _I can't wait for the Elbano to happen, but I never knew Melissa would be forced to go to finishing school! _Edward blamed his stupid royal mouth, how could he have even thought of having his _Elbano _as soon as possible? Now he would loose Melissa for four long years.

Edward stood up sadly and walked to the balcony. _Melissa will skin me alive…_ He sat in the corner of the platform and looked at the glittering moon. Shining without any other care in the world. Edward frowned at the people near the lake, how could anyone with this life be so happy? He knew millions of homeless children or poor farmers would die for a position like this, but did they know the real truth? Edward smiled bitterly; no matter what happened at least he had Melissa. Or, in a few months, Melissa's letters…

--- --- --- ---

As soon as the door closed behind Melissa, she was surrounded by darkness. She waited for a couple minutes until her eyes adjusted and scanned the room. She had managed find herself, in what looked like a wine cellar. Melissa slowly walked down the stairs, with her hands feeling the way around her. Melissa crouched down at the bottom of the stairs as she saw the thief exit through another door.

Making sure not to make any sound, Melissa tiptoed to the door, which had been left open and put her head near the passage. She frowned when she couldn't hear anything and instead squinted into the passage. _Nothing_, the thief had either run extremely fast or disappeared. Melissa took a couple steps through the tunnel-like area. The smell of wet dirt all around her warned her that this tunnel was not leading anywhere near the castle, but probably to the nearby village that she hadn't had enough time to explore yet. Melissa heard what she thought sounded like some footsteps that where extremely far away, so she hurried her pace walking, unknown to her, louder and louder….

Melissa had been walking for a long time, in the same haunting passage, when she tripped over something on the ground. Melissa heard her crown fall off and she crawled around to find it. When her fingers touched the cold metal, she slipped the crown into a pocket that was cleverly hidden near the back of her gown.

Melissa had lost the sound of any footsteps and she had been traveling in the tunnel for a long time, when some light up ahead grabbed her attention. Melissa nearly sang with joy, as she had never really liked enclosed places; she raced forward and flew out of the tunnel glad to breathe fresh air.

But not for long…a figure jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. Melissa started struggling and successfully bit the hand of the person who was constricting her. A few well-placed kicks and jabs, which hurt since she had a ring on, and the person's hands loosened around her waist. Without looking back, Melissa kicked the person again and starting running as fast as she could.

Out of the tunnel she had landed into an area surrounded with tall trees and bushes. Melissa ran for what she feared was her life and when she tripped she was not surprised to have too little breath to get back up again. _A little rest recovering won't hurt me; after all I can't hear anyone chasing after me._ That was where she made her first mistake.

Melissa knew she had no hope to get away when a fit looking boy who looked older popped out from behind her. Melissa's eyes widened, but unlike the ladies who were weak and had no idea what to do, Melissa had always loved to train alongside her brothers. Melissa crawled back a little then pushed herself up, only to fall back down again; she had twisted her ankle. The person in front of her grinned at her weakness then leaned against a tree, knowing well enough that she was powerless. "What do we find here? A beautiful girl in distress. Now what should I do?"

The teen approached her and crouched in front of her, an arrogant grin plastered on his face. Melissa, thinking quickly, jumped on him and punched him twice. Before Melissa could do anything else, she was pushed against the tree and the person was growling angrily. Apparently, he didn't like being hit by a girl. "What are you doing here?" She could see that the person was trying hard not to punch her. Melissa narrowed her eyes and tried to knee him. He jumped out of the way then frowned at her, "Avoiding my questions, are you?" he quickly caught Melissa's third attack and held her wrists tightly together with one hand. Melissa shouted angrily, "Stop!" As he pushed her forward and she tripped because of her very sore ankle. The boy grinned and pulled her up easily before pushing her forward again. As they walked, (Melissa had given up fighting him) Melissa thought of why he had been so easy to punch at first. _It was surprise that caught him of guard…of course! _He would probably fall for it again; she just needed the opportune moment.

The boy bent down and studied a pile of stones; Melissa dashed into the brush to the right of her and started running as fast as she could, ignoring the angry jolts of pain in her leg. _Why is this always the way that I can get away?_ Melissa couldn't hear any footsteps behind her, but could see, out of the corner of her eye, the teen running speedily towards her. She looked back again and, for the third time this evening, she tripped.

When the person reached her, he grinned eerily and this time hauled her over his shoulder. Melissa screamed angrily. _How could he just pick her up like that? She must have more forces to fight this…BOY. _Melissa kept on screaming for a while before she realized that there really was no hope with this stupid person holding her. She continued kneeing the teen, until finally he switched her to his other shoulder. Melissa grinned; her technique was working. Sadly for her, he refused to let her walk and bore with the pain.

The walk took a long time and Melissa dozed off near the end, to be awakened quite brutally when the teen dropped her on the ground. Melissa sat up slowly and looked around; she now found herself in a tiny room with only a small lamp and a blanket on the ground. Melissa moved further away from the teen, who was watching her every movements before starting to question her, "Why are you around here?"

Melissa narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly, "If you had forgotten, you kidnapped me and put me here!" He rolled his eyes, then asked several more questions which she avoided entirely.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Why were you following me and my sister in that tunnel?"

"Why should I answer these pointless questions when I want to know why you have taken me here."

"Answer me!"

"Yes, please do."

Finally, the teen stood up and started pacing, muttering to himself. "Definitely isn't a spy. But what is she doing here? Does she know about us?" he snuck a glance at Melissa, then spoke loudly to her, "So, you don't want to talk? Things are moving right along now." He stared at her again, then pulled out a long, gleaming knife from his pocket. Melissa gasped as she saw the long knife being passed in front of her. The teen's eyes sparked and he spoke again, "I suppose you are willing to answer my questions now. Let's start again.

"Who are you?"

Melissa gaped at the person in front of her, but answered quickly, still eying the knife warily, "I'm a noble at the castle."

He nodded slowly and drawled out, "Why were you following my sister in that tunnel?"

"I-I was curious about why a thief was in the castle."

"Guessed?"

Melissa nodded slowly and waited for his next question

"Do you have anything of value on you?"

Melissa blanched, remembering the crown in her pocket then shook her head fervently

He stepped forward and spoke, "Oh I'm sure you do. No, lying little lady."

Melissa shook her head quickly again then spoke quickly, "Why would I carry anything of importance to a ball?" The person in front of her advanced and Melissa pressed herself against the wall.

–BANG- The door slammed open and a very battered looking Edward was seen captured by the other thief who Melissa had first seen.

"EDWARD! What are you doing here?" Edward struggled against the girl holding him, but was pushed next to Melissa on the ground, where he quickly explained, "I followed you and then I was practically beaten to death by that _girl_."

Melissa sighed at his stupidness. "But, I escaped her fine?" Edward's jaw fell open and he whispered quietly after thinking hard, "She never expected you to be able to fight back." Melissa nodded then turned her attention back to the thieves and tried to understand what they where saying, the boy spoke, "Found anything at the castle, Butterfingers?"

"Not a thing, appears the spies haven't broke the outside forces, what about you, Springer? Found anything about those two?"

Springer frowned at Melissa, then turned to Butterfingers, "It was hard but I found out she was curious about you, she is a low-ranked noble, and she doesn't appear to have anything of value on her. Wait, now I know they are related"

Butterfingers tutted at Springer and waggled her finger. She approached Edward and grabbed his crown, "You call this nothing?" Springer gasped looking at the engraving of the crown. "_To my son, Prince Edward." _Butterfingers glared at Springer and whispered, "Now what?"Melissa groaned; the game was over, _what are they going to do with us now? Hold us for ransom? Oh no. _

Edward stood up slowly and despite the fact he was injured, gave the picture of a true king, "That is correct. Now you see the enormous mistake you have conjured. Not only are we royal, but you are going to be fried meat." Springer advanced on Edward, but Melissa could see he completely agreed with the prince. Butterfingers stopped Springer and spoke to Edward, "What could make you so sure?" Edward threw back his head and laughed at her.

Melissa bit her lip, then stood up. The attention of the room was switched on to her. Melissa leaned against the wall because of her foot, but tried to speak loudly, "Number one, we are royal. Number two, there are tracking devices-"…or so she hoped-, "Number three, do you really not think that entire armies will be ransacking your neighborhood and shall I say briefly hurting the other thieves or some friends?"

Butterfingers turned her anger on Springer. She slapped him incredibly hard, then hit her head several times against the wall. Springer watched her until she had calmed down and said, "Feeling better?"

Butterfingers turned back to Springer and yelled, "Why the heck did you bring the girl here, didn't you realize she would be missed?"

But Springer stood his ground and yelled back, "I had no idea she was a Princess-" Butterfingers opened her mouth, but Springer continued, "Let me explain, she had no crown, was covered in dirt, speaks just like us, and can fight better then most girls. So shut it." Butterfingers sighed and turned her head towards Edward, who was sitting perfectly straight and waiting for an answer.

Melissa was glaring at Springer and demanded, "Let us go-" Butterfingers snorted, "So that you can spread the news about us?" Melissa shook her head and continued, "Let us go and we will promise to keep you a secret, but you must tell us why you were at the castle." Springer turned to Butterfingers and shrugged as an answer, Springer nodded. Butterfingers turned around and sat cross-legged in front of Edward, while Springer sat lazily in front of Melissa, who moved closer to Edward; she wasn't letting the thief anywhere near her.

Butterfingers put out her hand and spoke softly, "Er…Sylvia, 13 in a month, nice to meet you, I'm also called Butterfingers." Edward shook her hand warmly, and Melissa shook it, too.

Springer put out his hand to Edward and drawled, "James, 15, also called Springer." Edward shook his hand, but when Melissa reached her hand out, he held her hand as if to kiss it. Melissa pulled back and glared at James.

Edward rolled his eyes, then put out his hand, "Prince Edward, 13 in exactly 9 days." Melissa spoke up while they were shaking hands, "Also called Edtwit." Sylvia giggled and shook Edward's hand.

Melissa put out her hand to Sylvia and spoke, "P-Princess Melissa, 13 in 9 days, also called Mel-mel." She stuck her tongue out at Edward and shook Sylvia's hand. Instead of shaking James's hand, she drew back, keeping her hands on her lap.

"Still wary of me, are you?"

Edward shook his head. "Na, I think it's more that you remind her of her court manners." Sylvia looked at Edward curiously, "And you?"

Edward grinned, "I don't at all feel like the prince here!" Melissa turned her head to look at Edward, _why is he so willing to completely throw away his status and join the other side?_ Melissa cleared her thoughts and looked at Sylvia, "So, about the castle entry?"

Sylvia answered slowly, "Well, we entered with our friends to check on the castle every once in a while, because according to the patrolling guards closer west, the castle is in danger of being attacked by the west people."

Melissa's eyes rounded and she choked out, "No." Sylvia nodded. Edward exclaimed, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Melissa turned to Edward and gasped, "Edward!"

Edward turned to Melissa and spoke, "I want to help them." Melissa glared at Edward, but turned her head to Sylvia, who was whispering hurriedly to James.

James turned back to Edward and spoke, "At the moment you could…tell us if anything weird is going on in the castle, any new guests. Anything at all."

Edward nodded and asked, "But how do I tell you?"

"We would meet you at the entrance of the tunnel every week." Melissa frowned. _He shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't be doing this. This is incredibly wrong. _Edward grinned, "Now, how will we ever get home?" James signaled with his hand to follow him and they all stood up. Melissa grabbed Edward's hand and leaned on him and Sylvia as they walked slowly through the small underground home. Melissa was immensely glad that they had finally found the outside when they reached a clearing. James walked them to stalls and Melissa gasped, before whispering to Sylvia, "You own horses?"

"Stolen." Melissa nodded and followed James into the stables. She could smell the horses and they filled her mind with comfort, this world she understood, full of kindness. There were about seven horses all lined up. Melissa eyed them-, they all looked fit and well-fed. James saddled a black horse, Edward a yellow one, and Sylvia a white horse. Melissa whistled loudly and, ignoring the curious stares of Sylvia, she sat on a pole, stroking Edward's horse.

When James finished he turned to her, "Well, you can't saddle a horse, then. Do you want some help or are you going to sit there all night?"

Melissa glared at James and spoke, "I'll be fine, thank you." James raised an eyebrow, but quickly ran to the door when he heard a neigh. Melissa slowly stumbled outside and grinned happily when she saw her unicorn, Saylius.

--- --- ---

I got carried away with this chapter!

Thank you reviewers:

Dramagirl100: I wish I could type faster, these ideas are bursting in my mind

Ladybugg998: Thank you!

Kittycutie: Thank you so much for your help to the story, you helped me a lot

Overloaded: Also, thank you for your help too, I need all the help I can get


	6. Explanations

Thank you for all the reviews!

Hopefully the story isn't too confusing, but if there are any questions feel free to ask in your reviews

Chapter 6

James's mouth fell open as the stunning unicorn slowly approached Melissa. Sylvia closed James's mouth with a grin. Edward slowly approached the group and laughed when he saw the thieves' amazement. James crouched down with a wild grin and slowly edged forward, while muttering, "We need that unicorn, he could be sold for millions of cold coins.

Melissa stepped in front of James and pushed him back, "What do you think you are doing?" James regained his senses and stood up tall, "I am capturing a wild unicorn."

Melissa grinned evilly and spoke, "Go ahead."

James pushed back Melissa and slowly approached the unicorn. As James got five feet closer, the unicorn snorted and stood on his hind legs, ready to fight. James moved back a little and shouted back to Sylvia, "A little help."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow and shouted back, "You are so stupid."

James frowned ,then shouted back, "Okay, okay. I know there is a 99 percent chance I get injured 'cause wild unicorns are ferocious unless their master tells them otherwise, but still…this is a once in a lifetime chance."

Sylvia brought her hands up and yelled at him, "The unicorn already has a master, you loser. Now come back, before you get hurt." James spun around and glared at Sylvia before putting his finger over his lips and turning around. Meanwhile, the unicorn had crept forward and when James turned around, the unicorn kicked at James, landing a blow into his stomach. Sylvia ran forward to James and pulled him away from the unicorn, Edward eyed Melissa warily, and she was standing calmly with her arms crossed.

Edward yelled loudly, "Melissa, stop Saylius. Now!" Melissa shrugged and slowly limped towards her unicorn, who was eyeing James and Sylvia warily.

Melissa held out her hand and stroked Saylius, who nuzzled her, and then searched for an apple. "I'm sorry, sweety, I don't have an apple for the brave knight. You're a good boy, very clever for avoiding the mean fatso."

Edward walked towards Melissa and crossed his arms, "Well?"

Melissa raised her puppy eyes; it didn't work.

Edward gritted his teeth, "You know that you could have killed him right?"

Melissa pouted, "I tried to stop him the stupid idiot!"

Edward shook his head sharply, "No you didn't, you encouraged him to kill himself."

Melissa frowned hearing his sharp tone, she was not going to be bossed around, "Do you think that I liked being captured by some guy who needs an ego deflation. Then he hauls me to this place, hurts me, threatens me with a knife, and you expect me to say sorry, act like a good little girl, and become his friend? I don't think so. You may be able to adapt so well but I can't. He will always remain a _thief_ in my mind." Melissa pulled herself on Saylius and saluted Edward; "I will see you at the castle." She spun around and after gaining enough speed, galloped into the distance.

Edward scowled into her direction then, turned on the still recovering James, "You threatened her with a knife?"

James stood up, while supporting himself with Sylvia, "I needed the answers, I never would have used it on her."

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry for what Saylius did to you." James shuddered, "You know that devil?" Edward cringed, "Er…I…er it's Melissa's unicorn."

James frowned and rubbed his stomach, "They act alike, too." Edward and Sylvia supported James to their horses where they climbed on.

As they walked out of the stall, Edward looked at Sylvia who had a frown plastered on her face. Edward nudged her, "Are you okay?"

Sylvia looked up and asked quietly, "Do you think Melissa would have allowed her unicorn t-to k-kill Jam-mes?" Sylvia reduced into sobs.

Edward put an arm around her as well as he could and spoke quietly but with certanty in his voice, "Never. She isn't capable of killing an ant. I doub- I know she would never do a thing like that."

James appeared beside Edward and spoke gravely, "Our parents were killed when she was 2 and I was 4. We were found by some thieves and taught how to survive. Our worst fear is to lose each other." Edward nodded and in silence the three trotted towards the castle.

Near the castle walls, Edward left his friends and made towards the entrance. A guard was standing watch. Edward sneaked around the guard and closed the door loudly, to seem that he was just coming out. "Good evening, sir. My father sent me to check up. Any news around here?"

The guard jumped around and bowed, "None, your highness. Nothing to report."

Edward nodded and patted the guard, "Good job." He then turned around and exited through the door. Edward made his way to his room, but before he entered he looked exasperatedly at Melissa's door. _What would I do with out you, Mel-mel?_

--- --- --- ---

For once in Dammion's life, he woke up first and earlier than Ceaon. Dammion slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then stumbled towards the assignments calendar and walked right into it. Once he had recovered from the brutal awakening, Dammion ran his finger over the list and found that he had healing classes in the morning, while Ceaon had language classes and in the afternoon they had been put back, and hard, to work. He and Ceaon were going to have to become the personal servants of Lady Vanessa for the afternoon. Dammion sighed and pulled on the normal uniform. _At least I don't have to see that lying jerk. _

Once finished, he dipped his hand in the cold basin of water and rubbed it over his face. Dammion stretched a little with the exercises that he had been told to do. William, one of the other boys in the dorm, was chatting excitedly with his group of friends. "Ya'll know what I heard last night near the entrance hall?" Dammion peeked at them as he did his push-ups. "I was up and I heard fighting." Dammion frowned _why had the boy stopped talking?_

This time another boy spoke, _Jake or something like that, _"Who was it against? Who won? Come on, William, stop doing this to us." William cleared his throat, but Dammion could see he was bursting to tell the news. "Well, I couldn't see very well, but I know it was The Boss, and a servant-"

Jake shook his head, "You didn't see which servant?" Dammion stopped his push-ups and crept towards them.

"Na. Too dark, but anyway they fought forever until Jacobe fell to the ground an' the servant stood still until the rest of Jacobe's gang attacked him. It was 'orrible, at least 4 against 1." Dammion ran a hand through his hair worriedly. Most of the boys were looking pale too, but were eager to know the rest as William continued. "Luckily for the twerp that angered The Boss, it didn't last long 'cause a lady appeared behind the doors and sent them all to bed. 'Cept the twerp, he got sent to the medical room. I bet he won't be out of there til' next Wednesday."

Jake stood up, "Deal. I vote the Wednesday after that though." Dammion frowned at the other boys, _they always did whatever Jacobe told them too, but calling him 'The Boss' was ridiculous! And despite this a servant had been brave enough to stand up to Jacobe. They now called him twerp? _

Dammion stood up and stretched his legs a little. Then he turned around and yelled at Ceaon, "Wake u-" Ceaon was not in his bed. Dammion froze, thinking hurriedly, trying to calm himself down. _It couldn't possibly be Ceaon, because…he was with his father! He probably just woke up earlier than me and went to his fathers shop to help him with his sword making and I couldn't come like usual because I was sleeping. _Dammion breathed deeply and decided, the lying jerk would know for sure, unless he lied. Dammion strode hurriedly out the door before hitting his palm against his head. _How the heck am I supposed to find that guy? _Dammion slid to the ground and thought hard, _whenever he went to dinner with his uncle he went to the noble section… _Dammion stood up violently, _that liar, he must have gone off with Ceaon, and not me! _He strode hurriedly to the third floor, making sure to bow at anyone who looked like a noble.

Dammion soon got to the third floor and curiously looked around, only the adult servants were allowed up here, unless they had to be servants for a noble, which only happened once in their life, if they were reported good. It had never happened to him. Dammion stood and looked around until deciding that he would never find Edward if he just stood still. He took a couple steps forward looking around slowly. Dammion could hear footsteps going up the stairs to his left. He stood against a door, pretending to be waiting for a noble.

A lady came up the stairs and looked at Dammion. "Might you be Dammion?" Dammion's mouth fell open; he had just realized that he had seen the face before, on all the posters in the palace. She was the queen that everyone was so excited about. Yet here she was dressed like a boy, with breeches and a loose shirt.

Dammion closed his mouth and realized he had completely forgotten his manners. He curtsied thinking of the person in breeches in front of him, but halfway through the curtsy he changed it into a bow, cheeks flaming. Queen Ella covered her smile with her hand and nodded at him. Dammion looked at his feet, _he had made himself look a fool in front of Queen Ella. The shame! And when Ceaon heard… \_

Dammion spoke quietly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, my lady, I go by the name Dammion. But if you will excuse me, Lady...Vanessa has ordered me to wait for her outside her bedroom."

Ella laughed loudly, "A nice cover, if I wasn't the Queen, I wouldn't know that you are presently due for your medical class, right after you eat your breakfast. Lady Vanessa is not expecting you until after lunch. Furthermore, you are standing in front of a bathroom, connected to my son and daughter's bedchambers.

Dammion blushed bright red and mumbled, "Well, she wanted to talk to them." Dammion remembered all the jokes they had made about nobles. He shouldn't be embarrassed, he would show them.

Dammion stood up tall and proudly spoke, "I was actually looking for a fellow servant, Edward. His uncle resides here and I was wondering if I could speak to Edward." Ella frowned, surprising Dammion-_shouldn't she know everything?_

Ella's face never brightened, but she spoke softly, "Ah, yes, I will go and get them, but first I must speak to you." Dammion nodded warily and listened attentively to Ella. " Dammion, I need you to speak honestly to me. Do nobles have fights often? Do they always fight against servants? Are they proper to servants?"

Dammion frowned, "Pardon me, but why do you ask me instead of Queen _Primia_?" Dammion spoke the name with disgust. The lady had sent him several times to do some of the hardest chores of the castle for falling asleep or doing 'bad' things.

Ella's face darkened even more and she spoke quietly, "Because that lady does not care for anyone in her castle. The servants are underfed, you aren't paid, you never get any holidays, you are given some of the hardest chores and she refuses to do anything about it." Queen Ella put her hand over her mouth and stopped talking. Dammion shrugged, he knew all this very well. Queen Ella spoke again, "Could you please answer my questions?"

Dammion nodded, "The fights…occur…um… whenever a servant is brave enough to stand up to the nobles. Er…I suppose most servants just do what they are told, but otherwise they always get sent off to the nurse. Well, the nobles usually make us do stupid things like bringing them books or wiping the floor or…"

Queen Ella nodded with a pained expression on her face, "Has anyone ever seen these fights happen apart from me?"

Dammion's eyes widened, _She must have been the lady that William saw break up the fight… _"Servants, I guess. And three nobles saw it."

Queen Ella's eyes narrowed and she spoke harshly, "Those people never told anyone? Never inquired?"

Dammion tried to remember what Ceaon had said the day he had been cornered by the nobles. "I think the servants tried to tell Queen _Primia, _but she never does anything. Meanwhile, the nobles thought that it was right for it to happen; since they were of higher status they were allowed to do it." Dammion shook with rage at what had happened so many times to his best friend and other servants.

Queen Ella touched Dammion's shoulder softly, "I will do something about this injustice, just hang on." Queen Ella erased her face of emotions and murmered, "I will go and fetch your friend from his uncle."

Before Queen Ella turned around, Dammion asked, "Queen Ella, the fight you witnessed yesterday. Can you tell me who the servant was?"

Queen Ella sighed then answered, "Please, call me Ella. I shall be only a minute or two." She nodded her head and disappeared through a door along the hall. Dammion leaned against the wall _Why wouldn't she tell him which servant had been hurt?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ella strode quickly into her bedchambers and unlocked the door connecting to her sons room. She slammed the door open and looked around. It was obvious Edward was taking a shower as she could hear the water running. Ella knocked on the bathroom door and waited.

"Melissa, is that you?"

Ella waited for the water to turn off before speaking, "It is your mother speaking, get dressed then come into your room, I need to get Melissa."

"Er…I guess I'm coming soon."

Ella went to the next room and flung Melissa's door open. Melissa was facing away from Ella. "Melissa I need you in Edward's room when you get dressed." Ella moved back to Edward's room and stood, hands on hips, facing the bathroom door. Edward came in with breeches and a long-sleeved shirt, with his towel over his face. "Edward, the game has gone too far. We never see you anymore and you treat me as some uncle who invites you to dinner every night. You must tell them the truth."

Melissa came through the door with a veil over her head. Ella looked at her. "Melissa stop playing your game, they need to know the truth. And why are you wearing my veil? Edward, I can't hear anything you are saying, take that towel off your head this instant." Ella eyed Edward and Melissa as they took off the towel and veil. She gasped "What happened to you?" Ella touched Melissa's bruised face, before pulling up Edwards arm and finding some more bruises. Ella slapped her hand on the table, "You will not leave this room until I have answers."

Ella saw Edward slip Melissa a look before speaking slowly, "Well, we were having fun on the stairs, sliding down when Melissa pushed me roughly and-"

Melissa interrupted loudly, "And he grabbed me and pulled me down with him then we slid all the way to the ground-"

Edward nudged Melissa, "And I tried to stop us, but I fell off the stairs and got bashed up, while Melissa…er…"

Melissa put her hand over Edward's mouth and continued, "While I continued to slide down the stairs at a very fast speed, flew off and bashed into an suit of armor, which then crashed down on me." Melissa nodded.

Ella sighed, not believing the story at all, and asked, "And how did your heel get twisted?" Melissa looked down at her feet and noticed that her bruised ankle was swelling.

"Er…well, I hurt my foot when I was wearing my high heels, last night- wait, I mean, when I tried climbing the stairs back from my fall, I tripped over Edward."

Ella shook her head, "This is as believable as if you had gotten a gift from a fairy that was obedience."

Melissa gingerly touched a bruise on her cheek while speaking, "You did. And luckily for us we got slightly better gifts."

Edward sarcastically continued, "I'm overly glad I got the gift to learn things faster than others at least, until Dad decided to have me killed by making me gallop on that horse."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "At least you are allowed to learn how to do all those fun things, I'm stuck with sewing and being a lady. But I'm awfully glad I got the gift to be able to approach any animal without being hurt."

Ella stood up and sternly spoke, "We will talk again, later on. For now your friend, Dammion would like to speak to you and sent me to speak to your uncle. Be ready to talk."

Ella left through her room as Melissa collapsed on the bed. "Yeah sure, Edtwit, blame everything on me. I pushed you down the stairs. I was the one that caused it all. I am going to strangle that stupid James when I see him in a million years."

Edward frowned, "Melissa, I respect that you don't like James, but hurting him was not a very good idea. Saylius can kick well."

Melissa sighed, "Fine, it wasn't the best idea, but I still don't like them. Now, maybe you shouldn't keep Dammion waiting. I will be getting dressed."

Edward looked at her strangely, "You will explain what happened to you, later? Right?" Melissa nodded and waved goodbye to Edward as he exited through the bathroom door to find himself face to face with Dammion. A very mad Dammion.

--- --- ---

As soon as Dammion saw Edward's bruises, he set his mind on the fact that Edward was a noble and was in the fight, most likely against Ceaon, who he had not seen and Ceaon never went to his father's place without Dammion. Dammion jumped onto Edward and started bashing any part of his body that he could find as hard as possible. Edward had the air knocked out of him and was completely bewildered to why he was being attacked. Only the door connecting against his head brought him back to his senses and he started to defend himself. Because of Edward's tired body, they both had about the same strength.

It was a while later when Melissa ran out into the hall and froze at the sight of the two boys fighting. They continued rolling about the floor, both turning black and blue. Melissa stood worriedly to the side before deciding to try to stop them. Edward pushed Dammion away and Melissa jumped on him and pinned him down. Normally, he could have easily pushed her away but he was extremely tired. Melissa shouted loudly, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Melissa covered her mouth and spoke again, "Pardon me, what might you be doing?"

Edward rolled on his back and winced before wheezing out. "That...mad…man… attacked…me…as…I…walked out."

This time Melissa turned on Dammion. "Why did you attack my brother? You…."

Dammion's forces had recovered a little so he pushed Melissa off him and leaned against the wall. "You're liars, nobles, and you hurt Ceaon. Especially him" Dammion pointed accusingly at Edward. Melissa wasn't very happy to be called a liar, but she knew it was true and all because her brother had dragged her into this mess. Suddenly, the last part of what Dammion had said sunk in she flung herself around, "YOU HURT CEAON!"

Edward shook his head quickly has he saw his sister explode on him. "No, I never- AHH get off me!"

Jason appeared in the hall and seeing the mess the two boys and girl was in, he pried Melissa off of Edward and held them apart. "What's cooking, little dudes?" Dammion frowned at the young man before him. Who had ever taught a noble to speak like that? Melissa was still trying to reach Edward and jump on him.

Edward had been dropped on the floor and was rubbing his ribs. "Dammion, this is my uncle. _Uncle_ this is my er…friend." Dammion gapped at the young man. _Uncle? He isn't even old enough to be married. _Uncle Jason, was also completely bewildered, _since when am I called Uncle? Probably playing a game. Might as well go with it. _He took on a loud old man voice, "Um…yes, I'm their uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you, might I know your name, sonny?" Dammion raised an eyebrow, "Dammion, sir." Jason nodded wisely, as he glared at Edward. "Well then, sonny, how 'bout you explain what is happening 'ere?" Dammion closed his mouth. _Who was this man to ask about his business?…a noble, of course. _

Edward spoke instead, "_Uncle_, I think we will be perfectly fine without your prying nose in our business. I have not had the chance to explain. I will see you at dinner, goodbye."

Jason opened and closed his mouth several times before limping away into his room, still wondering why his siblings were acting completely crazy!

Melissa had calmed down, but as soon as Jason left she stood, hands on hips, in front of Edward, "You will explain, now."

Edward, out of fear of being hurt again quickly started talking, "I haven't seen Ceaon since yesterday. Why would I hurt my friend?"

Dammion's eyes narrowed, "You're lying. I can see from your bruises you were in the fight 5 _nobles _against one servant, who must have been Ceaon."

Melissa shook her head, "We never hurt Ceaon! We haven't seen him since yesterday. We got these bruises because our uncle wanted us to help him with the training of some of the nobles, and they weren't very careful. But you are right, we are nobles." Melissa looked down; she hated lying.

Edward panicked; he couldn't stop the game now! "We were nobles." Edward pretended to look sad and looked away, "Our parents disowned us a long time ago. That's why I hate talking about it. We've been moving from palace to palace, trying to find some work." Melissa sighed_, why was her brother making more lies? Lie after lie after lie. Will it ever stop?_

Dammion nodded, "I'm sorry. If I had known I would have been a litter nicer, despite you being _nobles_, but I hate it when people lie to us. Just because they find us too weak to keep any secrets, or something like that. I forgive you, Melissa." Dammion glared at Edward.

Edward knew what it meant. He wouldn't be forgiven until he cleaned up the accident with Ceaon. _And _you_ know he's right_. Dammion stood up and brushed off the dust on his clothes.

Melissa stood up too and spoke shyly, "Please, don't tell Ceaon. I wouldn't want him to take pity on us." Dammion nodded, while Melissa thought _I mean, feed him more lies… _Edward grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled himself up then together they decided what to do next.

Dammion leaned against the wall as Melissa murmured, "First, we should go see Mandy. After that we can split up and try to find Ceaon, I don't believe he was the servant who was hurt because he was with his father." Melissa pulled Edward and Dammion to Mandy's bedroom door and knocked five times.

Mandy quickly greeted them, but sighed when she saw them. "What have you been up to? Another fall from the stairs, tree, into the lake? What you youngsters do nowadays would never have happened in my time." Melissa giggled until Mandy turned on her, "Really, Melissa, this is a very rare occasion for you! Normally, you don't join these boys in their games." Edward was whistling innocently behind Mandy. She spun around, "You were the cause of it, were you not? Well then, you first. Edward, sit on that seat. You two find somewhere else to sit, and be quiet."

Melissa nodded and pulled Dammion to the opposite corner of the room. "We have to be very quiet," she whispered, "whenever I don't, bad things happen." They sat in silence as Mandy rubbed various creams on Edward, muttering things about being glad not to have been a boy. Dammion poked Melissa and pointed at a door leading to another room. "It must be the bathroom." Dammion shook his head and pointed to another room with the door wide open. The bathroom. Melissa shrugged and slowly walked towards it.

"Don't go in there. The other patient is sleeping." Melissa went back to her corner and shrugged at Dammion.

Melissa's giggles brought Dammion's eyes to Edward. He had come out of the curtains that Mandy had pulled around the bed and was filled with various different bandages and different colored creams all over his body.

Edward glared at her and whispered, "Stop laughing, you're next anyway." Melissa stopped laughing and slowly walked towards the dreaded white curtains. Edward sat down silently beside Dammion, but soon Edward inquired, "What's behind that door?"

Dammion shrugged, then added, "Another patient. You aren't allowed in." Edward rolled his eyes and tiptoed to the door. Dammion was amazed; Edward made no sound at all when walking. It was as if he wasn't even there. Edward opened the door and stared in shock at…

--- --- ---

Ella had changed quickly, before going to talk Queen Primia. She had to help the unfortunate servants. Anything would help, but she had to help in some way. From the start of the talk, she knew things were already not going to turn out well. Ella continued to argue her case, "Your Majesty, many of the laws that have been put up clearly go against what you are doing."

Queen Primia raised an eyebrow, "You think laws will help those servants?"

Ella closed her eyes as she tried to control her anger, "Your Majesty, the servants have been abused by some of the nobles. Please, put a stop to it or I will have to."

Queen Primia interrupted, "Do what? Report me? How funny, do you not know that these lands," Queen Primia lazily gestured to the scenery outside her window, "

And the people with them belong to me? The nobles have all the right to get those servants to work a little harder. Now leave, I am tired."

Ella shook with rage as she stormed back to her room. _How could anyone be so cruel_?

--- --- ---

…Ceaon, or what vaguely looked like the Ceaon he knew. It was worse then when he had found Ceaon outside the castle doors. This time he had bandages on and was looking very pale, despite the many bruises. Edward stood frozen in shock in front of the door, hand on the handle, unable to say anything. Edward closed the door and stumbled backwards a little.

Dammion raised an eyebrow, "Are you all right? You look like you saw a ghost."

Edward slid against the wall and Dammion was forced to crouch down to hear what he was mumbling. "I…it can't be…he looked like a ghost. How did he get that way?"

Dammion blanched and shook Edward roughly, "Edward…was it…was it…Ceaon?" Edward didn't answer. Dammion shook even harder, "Answer me. Is it Ceaon?" Edward nodded slowly. Dammion stopped shaking Edward and jumped up, as he started for the door. Edward came out of a daze and grabbed Dammion's ankle. "Let go of me! I have to see him."

Edward shook his head, "Don't look."

Melissa came out happily from the curtain and put her foot in front of Edwards face. "Look, my foot doesn't hurt anymore! Mandy is wonderful!" Melissa pushed Damimon through the curtain and sat down happily. Edward looked at Melissa, _should I tell her? No, I can let Ceaon tell her that, I might as well put on my happy face for her. After all, I still want to know what happened to her last night. _

Edward touched Melissa's shoulder and murmured, "Now that we are alone, tell me what happened last night, Melissa."

Melissa's smile vanished, then she shook her head. "First of all, I want my questions answered. How did you find me?"

"I saw you pass through the little door, and I followed you after Dad finished talking to me. Now it's my turn. Why did you try to hurt James?"

"I suppose it's because he frightened me in the forest and scared me terribly when he used that knife to get answers out of me. I just wanted him to feel frightened too, but I never thought that James would be hurt. He's so quick on his feet, I thought he could avoid it and I would call Saylius to me."

"But he still got hurt and you didn't seem to care."

"I feel absolutely horrible now that I think about what could have happened, but I still don't like him. What did Dad tell you about us?"

"He told me…I would have my _Elbano_ as soon as I get home."

"What about me?"

Edward hesitated a moment. "Well, soon he sent me away and I followed you through the passage. Do you think I'm really weak to have been captured by Sylvia?"

"Of course not, silly! It's just that Sylvia probably has had some training on how to street fight, while you know the honorable kinds of fighting. They are completely different."

"Well, what about you? You escaped her easily and I'm sure you don't street fight."

"Well, I learned a few moves."

"From who?"

"Jason's girlfriend May."

"Oh, the girl that lives in the village."

"Yes, her. Also, I escaped Sylvia because she probably didn't expect a _noble girl _to be able to fight."

"I guess."

"I have one last question Edward. Why did you so willingly give up your status as king, throw it away and join the enemy side?"

"You should know the answer to that. We do it all the time"

Melissa shook her head, "No, you do it all the time. I would never have been brought into this mess if you hadn't decided to introduce me and have me come with you whenever you went to see them. I am happy enough being who I am, although perhaps a boy would have been nicer. Even if I do ignore being a _princess _once in a while, I don't join the enemy side!"

"Helping a thief isn't the enemy side!"

"There I disagree with you, Edward. A new lie comes out of your mouth every five minutes!"

"Yeah well… what about when you lied to Mum? Wasn't that a lie?"

"Of course, and I regret it now, but I was just trying to keep you out of trouble. I don't want anything to do with thieves. Ever! Mother would hate it!"

"Well, then stay away from me if you think I am becoming corrupted, Melissa."

"You know what, I think I will. So goodbye." Melissa looked sadly at Edward. _When will you become happy with who you are? _Melissa moved to the other side of the room and sat down. _You were always there for me when I made mistakes, but why is it that when I try to help you, you push me away? _Melissa sat silently for a while before being hit in the cheek with an object. She picked it up; it was a paper plane that Edward had crudely folded up. Melissa nearly jumped with delight, it had to be a n apology for what he had done… Melissa unfolded it:

_Father said you would have your Elbano right after mine and would be sent to finishing school ---- ------- _

Melissa peered at the last two crossed out words. Through the pencil markings, she could make out: good riddance… Those words hurt her more than anything Edward had done and she crumpled the paper up tightly before throwing it into the trashcan. Melissa sighed as she gazed at Edward, who was looking stonily way. _What next Edward? What next…_

--- --- ---

Ella now had more problems. She had to save her only girl from going through the same nightmare that she had experienced when she was young. She knocked sharply on her husband's office.

"Come in." Char's voice boomed through the door and gave Ella courage. Ella stepped into the office and sat on one of the chairs near the desk. Char smiled as he looked up, "What would you like, darling?"

Ella smiled and started, " Darling, I heard that our daughter was going to be sent to…finishing school."

Char nodded slowly, "Yes, my dear. That is correct."

Ella desperately sought out a way to save Melissa, "Char, I don't want Melissa to go to finishing school. It was horrible for me and when you were younger, you thought it would change me. What made you think Melissa would have a good time over there?"

Char put down his pen, "But it never changed you, darling and don't you think it would be good for Melissa to lose some of her boylike ways?"

Ella sat up taller, "No, Char, I do not think Melissa should be changed, she is perfect the way she is." The bell struck nine o'clock and Ella jumped up, "Oh dear! I've skipped breakfast, and I'm going to be late for my language class."

--- --- ---

As soon as Edward heard the bell he jumped up and ran out the door to his language class, he was going to be late. Melissa watched him run out the door and smiled. She was glad that she was to be taught the art of healing. She was being taught by Mandy. So, she didn't have to move. Mandy pulled back the curtains and attached them firmly as she patted Dammion's head. Melissa noticed that Dammion was luck enough to have a lot less bandages then her and more cream.

Dammion looked at her strangely, then asked, "Aren't you supposed to start your daily chores?" Melissa shook her head and thought _I don't have any to do_.

Mandy sat on a chair near the two and answered for Melissa, "She has class with me." Dammion nodded and the lesson began. This time, Dammion was completely entranced by what Mandy explained to them about medicines and he didn't find his mind drifting at all.

--- --- ---

As Edward ran full blast to the language classroom, he checked that his clothes were appropriate. Although his clothes were white, they were suited for many things that a noble did, including horse riding. Edward pulled his sleaves down so no one saw any of his bandages and made sure the cream on his face had lost the blue color and was well rubbed into his face. He skidded around a passageway and bashed into the line of nobles waiting to enter the classroom. Many of them gave him angry glares, but some of the older ones bowed respectfully. Edward stuck his hands in his pocket and tried to ignore the boy who was mimicking the older boys and girls bows while muttering "Your Majesty." in a girly voice.

Edward looked around for his mother; she was late, which was very surprising. Ella came through the same corridor that Edward had just run through. This time everyone bowed or curtsied. "Excuse me, class. Please, everyone go inside and find a seat."

Edward sighed; he hated the seat picking. Everyone entered the classroom and raced to try to get the best seats in the classrooms. Edward entered in front of his mother and found only two seats empty, the one that he was going to use, and Ceaon's. Edward approached the first seats and was not surprised to find that one of the nobles stood up to give him his seat. Edward shook his head several times at all the nobles before finally getting his seat. It was always like this. The nobles were supposed to give up the best for him, but he didn't want it. He always hated the first day of class, more than anything. Edward sat down heavily and sighed. _Why didn't Melissa understand what he was going through? She normally always was with him. Except this time it was different… Well, fine then. I will play her game _Edward slammed his palm down. The nobles looked at him strangely.

"Edward, be silent." Ella was not happy with him. _Why do I always get into these strange messes? _Ella pulled out her clipboard and called out names. At Ceaon's name. The nobles all laughed and whispered to each other, "Ha! A servant, in our class? That kid probably cheat his way in!" Edward closed his eyes. _This is going to be a loooooonnnggg class._

_--- --- ---_

I hope that was long enough! I am REALLY SUPER sorry, but I've been sick for a while and I wasn't sure if I should continue this story because there haven't been any reviews….

Should I continue or not?

I'm nearly more than halfway done on Chapter 7…..


	7. Maniac Melissa and Griffith Grouch

Hello everyone!!! Thank you for the reviews

Finally, I know as you start reading you'll think I must have posted the wrong chapter, but don't worry, I'm just introducing a character in…a strange way?

If anyone wants a character of theirs to be in this story just give his/her name, age, description, and their personality…..

Another note: I wont be talking about things that Sylvia and James do, unless they're with the main characters or I change my mind, because I'm starting to get confused!

On with the story!!!!

And Enjoy

Chapter 7

A little girl raced around a cottage, while other children were chatting loudly, but Griffith was the exception. He sneered at the little girl, _stupid child_. 15-year-old Griffith Max, though he sometimes was referred to by his middle name, Vincent, or his nickname Griffin, was busy sitting on his porch angrily cutting a chunk of wood with his gleaming knife. Griffith was a tall teenager with wavy brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. He was not one to be messed with, and you could tell by the way he dressed and acted, a gray warrior helmet, a simple white t-shirt, and long black pants. The thing that stood out the most was definitely his broad sword, which was attached to his belt. Griffith was a knight under the king's rule and he lived in the village. He had no family to call his own, and he was alone in the world. That was why he was feared. He was cold, icy, and cruel to others, he made friends extremely slowly, and tried to keep away from others. That was why he was feared. The most important thing about Griffith was that he NEVER asked for help even when he really needed it, and that was why, when his famous head popped in Queen Primia's castle, all were surprised.

Griffith stormed into the castle; he could not believe how rude the guard had been. Several servants scuttled past him, but Griffith simply glared coldly at them. He hated having to see Queen Primia, but he had no choice. Lord Duken, his master as a knight, had been furious that Griffith had disobeyed his orders and split from the group in a fight against some thieves. Griffith did not understand why, after all, only three had been killed on their side and all thieves captured. As punishment for doing so, Duken had picked the WORST punishment for Griffith, making him even angrier than usual. He was being forced to teach some sniveling kid the art of fighting. Griffith disliked kids as much as…well, he hadn't decided yet. Griffith knew that it would take years to teach the stupid kid to get halfway through the training. In other words, he was doomed. Even worse, he was being forced to find a kid in this crowd of 'nobility'.

Griffith threw open the entrance door and stormed in. All heads turned as his footsteps echoed throughout the entrance hall. He knelt in front of Primia and spoke, "Griffith Max, knight under Lord Dukon. You have received my message." It was not a question.

Queen Primia looked him over warily then announced, "A servant will bring you to your room. Outside classes last all day, for the nobles." She turned away from him and Griffith stood quickly, not wanting to stay near the lady any longer than he had to.

Griffith pulled his leather bag on to his shoulder and looked around for a servant. Queen Primia lazily snapped her fingers and stared pointedly at the servant next to her. The servant grimaced when Queen Primia turned her back on him and bowed politely to Griffith. Queen Primia relaxed on her throne, while Griffith quickly followed the servant out of the hall. Griffith tried to remember every corridor and staircase they took; he was not planning to lose his way around the enormous castle. A bell rang and a door burst open in front of him. A group of students rushed out, snickering about something…_childish, most likely_. A child and a woman, the teacher Griffith was sure, calmly walked outside the class and Griffith noticed the Royal features on their faces. _Queen Ella of Kyrria, what a surprise._ Griffith bowed deeply and spoke, "Your highness, Prince."

The little boy scowled at being called Prince, while Queen Ella smiled gracefully, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir…?"

Griffith spoke shortly, "Griffith Max, knight to Lord Dukon of Gutswa."

Queen Ella smiled warmly, "I've heard a lot about you and it is indeed a pleasure. Please let us talk later, As for now I have some important matters to take care of." Griffith nodded his head again then continued after the angry servant, who was tired of waiting. Griffith was pleased to _finally _arrive at his room. The servant gave him a strange look, then fled back to the Queen. Meanwhile, Griffith was already inspecting his new room. It was a little small, but living in an enormous, lonely house could make things look quite small in comparison. Griffith threw his leather bag on the available bed before sighing angrily and heading outside to watch the available apprentices. Hopefully he would never find one!

(A/N: By the way this is a little after lunch)

Ceaon woke slowly, but did not open his eyes. He felt so comfortable in this unknown bed. Ceaon tried to move his arm to rub his eyes but a jolt of pain ran through his wrist. _Ouch! _That's when he opened his eyes, confused at where he was. The room was small and white, although it felt very homey. Ceaon looked at his arm, it was a little bruised, and his wrist had been wrapped in a strong bandage. Ceaon looked around once more before, with a sudden burst of painful memories, he remembered what had happened the day before.

--- ---- ---

_Ceaon had nearly reached the tall doors before he heard a voice behind him, "Well, well well. What do we have here? A pitiful servant, at this time of night?" Ceaon shivered at the sound of that voice, and slowly he turned around. To face….Jacobe and his gang who were already starting to surround him. Ceaon scratched his elbow slowly, thinking of ways to escape this fight, for it was sure to come. Jacobe arrogantly stepped forward, "Ya little pipsqueak. You're gonna pay for what you did to my shoe." Ceaon stepped back and squeezed his hands together. _What am I going to do? _Ceaon remembered the stance he had been working on with his dad. He slid into it and put his fists in front of his face. Jacobe and his friends started laughing. "He's actually going to fight us?" Ceaon squeezed his hands tighter,_ could he really fight all of them? No, but I can try_ Jacobe stepped forward and told his friends, "I'll fight him. Don't intervene." The other boys chuckled. Jacobe stepped into a different stance, Ceaon couldn't recognize it, but it didn't matter at that point. Jacobe circled Ceaon slowly while throwing insults rapidly trying to provoke him. Ceaon may have been inexperienced, but he knew to never blindly charge at Jacobe. Ceaon threw in a quick threat, "Too fat to be able to fight me without your cronies, huh?", but quickly regretted it_. _Jacobe furiously stepped forward several times, and at the same time someone behind Ceaon pushed him towards Jacobe and he stumbled. Ceaon looked down to regain his footing and knew his mistake as soon as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Ceaon ducked down as he saw Jacobe's punch coming. Out of instinct, Ceaon swung his leg around and knocked Jacobe to the ground. He then jumped on Jacobe and started punching as hard as he could. Soon the two were rolling on the ground hitting each other. Ceaon managed to twist Jacobe's arm around and stop him from attacking. After all, Ceaon had always been trained in close fighting. Ceaon had no time to breathe as he was roughly pulled off of Jacobe and flung to the ground. The rest of the nobles were angry. Ceaon quickly picked himself up and backed away from the five nobles that were ready to fight. "You'll regret hurting our leader, you filthy scum" one yelled. That was the last Ceaon heard before he was engulfed by the nobles._

_--- --- ---_

Ceaon frowned, _but that doesn't explain why I'm here… _Then in another smaller burst of memories he remembered seeing his savior. He vaguely remembered the nobles getting off of him when a lady came. Then he was told to go to the nurse. Ceaon remembered stumbling up several stairs then- nothing-. Ceaon looked around again, _where was he? This certainly wasn't the servants' nurse room, home, or anything else he recognized. _The handle of the room turned and Ceaon looked piercingly at the door…

--- --- ---

Edward was angrily skipping stones in a small river. _How dare his own sister turn on him! They had always gotten along well and would laugh about the arguments that came between them. But now she had gone too far. _Edward took a heavy stone and threw it as hard as he could. It sunk like, well…a stone _They had always gone and played with servants, but now when he offered to help save the kingdom, she turned herself against him. How could this be? He understood that she would be hurt about James and stay away from him, but she would still love to help fight the people attacking them…But maybe she really liked dresses and gossip better, like most noble girls. _Edward shook his head; he was confused out of his mind, and now he could no longer tell who Melissa really was_…I'll get her to tell me whose side she's really on._

--- --- ---

The door opened slowly and Mandy stepped inside, smiling happily when she saw that Ceaon was awake. Ceaon rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked, "Why am I here? What happened?"Mandy set a plate of food on his bedside table and frowned, "You know, young man, I should be the one asking the questions. You are here because I found you lying on the ground, nearly beaten to death. Care to explain?"

Ceaon gulped and shook his head. The lady was crazy. Unfortunately, Ceaon started to feel the usual pain, Ceaon bit his lip hard, but finally sighed, _oh well. _"I got in a fight."

Mandy raised both her eyebrows, "With who?"

Ceaon held the pain inside a little longer, then blurted out the haziest answer he could manage. "Some nobles."

Mandy frowned, but didn't question him any longer, instead handing him a steaming mug and commanding, "Drink this."

Ceaon held the mug with his left hand and threw the liquid down his throat as fast as he could. _Ugh! _Not fast enough, apparently. Mandy smiled and set the tray on his lap. "Eat."

Ceaon took the fork with his left hand again (his right hand was bandaged) and started throwing food down his throat, although due to his hurt limbs and using his left hand, most of the food ended up on him. The pain was growing a little, but not too much. Mandy shook her head, "Not so fast, boy. You don't want to choke yourself!"

Ceaon slowed down and was glad that the tiny pain left him when he had finished. Mandy patted Ceaon's head and smiled, "You're a very good patient." Ceaon huffed unhappily and grumbled quietly about not having a choice. Mandy continued, "Stay in bed and rest. I'll be back to make sure my medicine is working on you." Ceaon sighed as he felt the strange and magical sleepiness fall over him. _Why me?_

--- --- ---

Griffith was lying on a tree branch, bored out of his mind. He had been watching those useless nobles for two hours! TWO BLOODY HOURS! Griffith took a leaf and savagely tore it in half. No one seemed to be a good pick. One boy was weak, the other was crazy, too fat, too dumb, wrong hair color, too small, flinched all the time, walked like a girl, screamed when a bee came flying at him, dropped the sword, talked strangely, wrong footwork, hair was too long or too short, didn't laugh at the girl who walked by. No one was good.

"BOO!" Griffith's reflexes jumped into action and he flipped around and stood on guard, as he took out his sword and held it near the person's throat. Griffith scowled as the girl gave him a terrified look. Griffith slung his sword back into its holder and sat down roughly. The girl moved back a little and stumbled.

Griffith's scowl darkened and he growled, "What do you want, little girl?"

The girl shook slightly but still spoke, "I'm sorry, sir." At this Griffith sniffed. She continued "Sir, I'm Melissa, I mean, Princess Melissa and I thought you were a friend of mine."

Griffith growled, "So just because you're the Princess you think your better then me? Stupid little girl."

Melissa blinked, _when had she ever said that? _Melissa bristled angrily, anyway and interrupted, "Sir, it was an accident, and I apologized. You have no right to treat me like this."

If Melissa had thought this would calm Griffith, she was mistaken. Griffith angrily glared at her, then coldly spoke, "There is a reason why men are thought of more highly than women, little girl."

"Stop calling me that!" Melissa burst out, before she could stop herself. Griffith was about to hiss back at her, but Melissa continued, "I'm nearly 13, and I can tell that you're around 15. Hardly a big difference!"

Griffith squatted on the branch and looked piercingly at her. "I suppose I must admire your spunk, _little girl._ But shouldn't you be wearing your little dresses and talking with your little friends?" Melissa glared viciously at Griffith, no longer intimidated, _how dare he judge me without knowing me! _"You have gone too far," Melissa shook angrily, "Sir, my mother-"

Griffith snorted, "Going to your mummy instead of dealing with your own problems?" Melissa opened her mouth to yell back at the stupid boy, when he back flipped off the tree branch and smartly walked off. Melissa turned around and punched the tree angrily. The worst part about what he had said was that she knew he was right…_she needed to learn to stand alone_. Melissa ignored her bleeding hand and crumpled on the branch, _stupid boy._

--- --- ---

(two hours later)

Ceaon felt as if he had been drugged, but he knew it was the command that Mandy had given him, so he wasn't afraid. But now he had a problem, a big problem… thirty minutes later, Mandy came into the room and greeted him. Ceaon spoke tiredly, "Can I stop resting now?" Mandy thought his question over and spoke, "All right you can stop resting, but don't get out of bed."

Ceaon winced and moved under the covers, he waited a while before asking, "I really need to get out of bed."

Mandy frowned at him and curtly spoke, "You will not get out of bed until you're better."

Ceaon wriggled again and pleaded, "Please! I really need to get out." Mandy huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Why?" Ceaon didn't want to tell her, but he had to, "I need to go to the bathroom, badly." Mandy chuckled, "Why didn't you say so earlier? Of course you can go. It's outside this room to your right," Mandy paused, then asked, "Do you need some help?" Ceaon shook his head and slowly pulled himself out of the bed, glad that the rope like magic had released him. Ceaon took several painful and slow steps before pausing and resting. It took him several minutes to get to the bathroom, but he finally made it. Ceaon was glad to settle on the bed once more, as his sore limbs stopped complaining. Mandy put some more cream on him, then gave him a medicine that put him to sleep.

--- --- ---

Melissa had been waiting near the servant's kitchen, waiting for Ceaon and Dammion. She had started to get a little worried when she didn't see Ceaon all day, but knew she would see him or Dammion soon. Dammion exited alone and stumbled into Melissa. "Er…hi Melissa. What are you doing here?"

Melissa looked around for Ceaon, then asked quietly, "Where's Ceaon? I haven't seen him all day." Dammion seemed to struggle with what to say and Melissa noticed. She angrily grasped Dammion's shirt and pulled him closer, then she threatened him, "Tell me the truth, Dammion. Where is Ceaon? You'll regret it if you don't."

Dammion gulped and spoke quickly, he had seen what this girl could do, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end, "I saw him at Mandy's place."

Melissa released Dammion and shrugged, "I never knew he was taking lessons from her. Did you?"

Dammion replied quietly, "I don't think he was there for lessons, he looked a little beat up." Melissa remembered seeing Ceaon yesterday as her brother had dragged her in the closet, _poor Ceaon_. Melissa sighed, but knew she couldn't do anything, she lightly said, "At least he's with Mandy."

Dammion shrugged and took out a piece of string for Melissa. She looked at him strangely. Dammion gave her the string and told her, "You don't want your hair getting in your view while you use your sword, do you?"

Understanding blossomed on Melissa's face. "Oh, thanks. I forgot that we had to go train with Ceaon's dad." Dammion and Melissa hurriedly took off so that they weren't late to the training grounds.

When they arrived of the spot, Melissa was angry to find that her brother had beaten her to getting there; she was usually the one on time. Ceaon's dad looked sad and weary, but they presumed that it was because of Ceaon's state.

--- --- ---

about forty minutes later, Melissa found herself feeling quite tired. Her arm ached from having to hold the wooden sword above her head. She yawned, and suddenly jumped when the same boy she had run into earlier today slid in her line of vision. The boy lazily walked up to Judean, (he had asked them to call him that). Melissa was the only one close enough to hear what they said. Judean bowed to the dumb boy and asked, "Sir?"

"_Sir _Griffith."

Griffith leaned on a rack and spoke, "Do you know who you are teaching?"

Judean frowned at his question, while Melissa's features darkened. Judean spotted Melissa's relaxed position and yelled, "Melissa, back into position, and hold your sword above your head." Judean turned back to Griffith who was smirking at Melissa and answered slowly, "Prince Edward, Princess Melissa, and a boy named Dammion."

Griffith flicked at a fly near the rack and asked, "And don't you see something wrong with those people?"

Judean straightened as if he had been insulted and spoke shortly, "No." Griffith laughed and spoke, "Your teaching a _girl_, who has no right to be learning such an art." Melissa angrily swished her sword through the air, but to her surprise Judean simply laughed and shook his head. Griffith narrowed his eyes at being laughed at, but waited for an explanation.

"Really, Sir Griffith. I have heard many things about you. You look to be a 15-year-old, but you act like a man with nothing to lose, you seem so wise and brave. But I can see you still hold some of your childish-" Before Griffith could reply, or Judean could finish his sentence, a wooden sword came whizzing through the air, straight for Griffith's head. Melissa had been insulted by what Griffith had said, and she could not laugh at it the way Judean had. Griffith ducked easily as he scowled at Melissa. She was glad it had not hit its target; she would never tell Griffith, but she knew she would have felt VERY guilty if she had hit him. Both Edward and Dammion where both staring at her, as if she was crazy. Griffith looked at the wooden sword that was now embedded deep in a tree.

Judean shook his head and spoke a little angrily, "Really, Melissa, you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you. Now get your sword from that tree and practice that block." Griffith slunk past Judean and followed Melissa wordlessly. She came to the tree and tugged at the sword. To her surprise, it didn't come out. Melissa pulled harder, leaning back as far as she could. On Griffith's face, a small mocking grin appeared. Melissa noticed it and spoke angrily at him, guessing exactly what he was thinking about, "I am not weak! Anyway, who threw the sword in the first place, huh?" Melissa rubbed her hands together and put her foot up on the tree, then she pulled hard. Griffith stopped grinning for a while as he realized what would have happened if he hadn't ducked the throw. Meanwhile, Melissa seemed to be having bad luck. The sword finally came out of the tree, making Melissa fly to the ground. Griffith found it absolutely amusing and grinned wildly.

Judean smiled at his immaturity, "What a child!" Griffith frowned as he heard Judean's words. He was no child, no after what had happened to his…

(A/N: this is a flashback from when he was 7)

"_Mum? Dad? Where are you? Help me." Griffith stumbled out from his room, the tiny light coming from the candle showing the long passage ahead of him. "Mummy, who screamed? Why is it so silent here?" Griffith pushed his parent's door open and froze when he saw his mother, lying on the ground, surrounded by her own blood._

Griffith gritted his teeth and shook his head, _they're gone, just forget it, they're gone. _Melissa inturrupted angrily, pulling Griffith out of his nighmare, "You could at least help me, you pig!" Griffith ignored her and walked back to Judean. Melissa huffed and pulled herself up, _stupid boys_. Judean eyed Griffith strangely, _but what can I do anyway?_Griffith nodded at Judean and spoke coldly, "I'll be back here tomorrow to help you, train _them." _Griffith didn't hide the disgust in his face when he said 'them'. Melissa huffed and was about to take another swing at him when Judean blocked the sword with his foot, as he was quite flexible, and shook his head. Griffith stalked off, head held high. After all, he loved ordering people around.

When Griffith was out of hearing, Melissa dropped her sword and burst out, "How dare he decide to teach us. That…that…that…grouch!"

Dammion raised an eyebrow and whispered something to Edward who burst out laughing. Judean ignored them and smiled sympathetically, before quietly speaking, "Even if you don't get along well, he has every right to do so. He is a knight in a very high status."

Melissa opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking, "But I should be of higher rank than him!" Judean nodded and sighed, "It's complicated, but I'll try to say it simply. You are a girl, not 14 yet, although you are a princess. He is a very high knight, a man, and thought of as a 15-year-old adult."

Melissa sighed, "But that's so unfair!"

Judean nodded and pushed Melissa back in line and spoke to all of them, "Let's enjoy our last easy session. Good, now everyone, I want to see a high block, and make sure the sword is above your head."

--- --- ---

Melissa trudged behind Edward and Dammion as they headed back to the castle. She could see them sniggering at something and elbowing each other. Melissa sighed, she was absolutely sure they were laughing about her! Dammion slowed down and slung his arm around Melissa. "Me and your brother got the perfect name for that knight guy. Wanna hear?"

Melissa shifted out from his arm and on his other side, so that she wouldn't have to stand next to her brother, who was stiff and silent. She turned on her act and spoke cheerfully, "Sure! I'd love to hear it."

Dammion sniggered and elbowed Edward again, who remained silent. "We nicknamed him Sir Griffith the Grouch." Melissa grinned; it was a good name for him. Edward shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Dammion raised an eyebrow at his posture, then continued merrily, "By the way, that was an amazing throw, remember, when you got mad at him and it hit that tree. Then, you couldn't get it out! That was real funny…you're strong, and you have a good aim. You should try some archery, some time."

Melissa sighed and jealously thought of her afternoons staring and learning everything that Edward was being to taught about archery. She spoke quietly, "I wish I could."

Dammion bit his lip and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up about you being err…not noble." Melissa blinked and patted Dammion's arm.

She was about to respond when Edward burst out loudly, "It's also because she's a _girl, _and wouldn't even be allowed if she tried joining us _men._"

Melissa gasped and grabbed Edward's shirt firmly, glaring at him angrily. Dammion looked back and forth at Edward and Melissa, wondering what was going on. Melissa pulled Edward even closer and hissed angrily, "You will regret those words, Mr. Dumb. You will regret the day you uttered that sentence, because now you should start counting the days until you die." Melissa pulled back her fist and punched Edward with all her might. He stumbled back into Dammion, moaning in pain as he gingerly held his eye. Melissa gritted her teeth as she reached for him again. Dammion pushed her back a gently and defended Edward, "Whoa, whoa, Melissa, be nice, he's your brother."

Melissa cracked her knuckle angrily, "Say that again and I'll punch you, too."

Edward stood straight and pushed Dammion out of the way, "That was pathetic, you hit like a girl."

Melissa laughed sarcastically as she nodded, "Want another bruise to go with that lovely one?" Edward moved back a step and scrunched his nose. Melissa threw back her hand, closed her eyes, and let her hand fly.

–crunch- Melissa's hand hit another. She snapped her eyes open and stared in shock at Griffith's solid palm, blocking the way to her brother's face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Your highness, fighting? Really."

Melissa raised her other hand, preparing to scratch Edward's face. But again, a hand snaked around her wrist and stopped her. Edward sniggered at her and brought his face to hers, "You…you…I'll tell you what you are when I think of a good enough insult fit for you. Look _Girl,_ you're the biggest nuisance in the world, why don't you leave and go as far away as you can, it would do all of us favor." Edward pulled a baffled Dammion into the castle, leaving Melissa stuck at the mercies of Griffith. Melissa angrily pulled her fist away from his hand and glared at him as she tugged at her other hand. Griffith let go of her wrist and stood, towering over her. "You shouldn't be fighting, little princess."

Melissa, growled angrily at him, "You should watch your back too, fella. You aren't on my good side." Griffith raised both eyebrows as he silently laughed at her. Melissa scrunched her nose angrily and stormed off. As soon as she was out of sight, Griffith turned around as he winced quietly and shook his hand. He rubbed his palm slowly and winced again as it throbbed painfully.

_A treacherous voice in the back of his mind spoke, "Boy can she punch,"_

_The right part of his mind added "for a girl."_

_The annoying and stubborn voice laughed, "It was a decent punch,_ _and you know it."_

_The first voice spoke happily, "good thing I blocked that punch from reaching her brothers nose. It would have been a broken nose for sure."_

Griffith paused a moment, then headed back to his favorite tree. He didn't want to meet any more nobles today.

--- --- ---

Meanwhile Melissa slowly trudged back to the castle still fuming at Griffith's annoying face_. I'm going get them back good! They'll see I'm not someone to be messed with. _Melissa paused on her way through the hall and leaned against the wall, _Griffith was right, I need to learn to fight for myself. If he continues teaching our lessons, I'll listen and do it correctly. Maybe Mother will allow me to start archery class. _Melissa's eyes hardened as she mentally started the list of things she had to do. She then slumped against the wall and sighed, _I'll visit Ceaon first, I'm sure he needs some company_.Melissa followed the path to Mandy's office, unaware that two sets of eyes were following her.

Edward angrily sat down in the hallway as he glared at the wall_. Stupid girl_. Dammion scratched some dirt of his arm and sat down, too, "Er…why did you get mad at your sister?"

Edward's head snapped up and he calculated Dammion's qualities. He rubbed his eye again and spoke in a whisper, "My sister and I met some…thieves," he waited for Dammion's reaction, but when no violent yelling started, he continued again, "I offered to help them protect the castle, they agreed, and now I have to meet them in a couple days to tell them about any suspicious people. Sounds exciting, huh? That's what I thought, too. Then my so-called-sister yells at me for 'joining the enemy side'." Dammion's eyes opened and he whispered back, "How could she not want to help? It could be an exciting adventure and those thieves are trying to help us, most of the time, when they aren't stealing our stuff." Edward shrugged and the two started chatting about who could be part of the scheme to kill everyone, or so they thought.

--- --- ---

That concludes my chapter……

This is what Sylvia and James look like:

James: he has short spiky hair. Always wears sunglasses, tall just like his sister, but 2 years older (he's 15)…intelligent, handsome, greedy, great with a short sword and probably mediocre with daggers. He is very bold and likes to burst into things, causing lots of problems.

Sylvia: she is pretty with waist long dark brown, black hair. Tall, slim, intelligent, a little shy, great with daggers, and she is 13. She's very emotional but not to a scary point, and is quick to judge people

Extra note: As you might have figured out, my story is set a while ago, though some of the things will be modern. For example, sunglasses, modern-ish castle, and other small things.


End file.
